Yoshis:The New Guy
by Haninator
Summary: Link tags along on the Yoshis' mission to get Mario across the island. Rated K for mild peril, rating may change 4 violence and references to violence, et cetera. Sort of a prequel for Link's New Adventure. I'm not responible 4 resulting dirtymindedness.
1. Chapter 1 Warping Problem

This has got to be the craziest fic idea I've come up with yet. Link is on the adventure of his life! Hah! Without further delay, I present you, Yoshis: The New Guy. ^_^ My 4th fic!

________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 Warping Problem

Link looked at the dots and lines inscribed on the wall of the tomb. This was the same way he'd learned the Sun's Song, he recalled with a shudder, remembering the zombie-like Redeads that seemed to gravitate to wherever it was that he was going. They'd been in that tomb, the one with the inscription about the Sun's Song. He was glad to note that they hadn't appeared in this particular home of the dead.

Navi screeched a reminder to him, "Hey, listen! We need to go to Death Mountain!" How he hated that fairy at times.

"Navi, I'd love it if you'd shut up long enough for me to finish what I'm doing," Link retorted. Recently, the glowing ball of blue light had been giving him the worst word-lashing she'd unleashed in a long while. She'd talked nonstop for at least a day, nagging him about this and that. The Goron he needed to see, his vow to help Princess Zelda, the state of the forest, and worst of all, his commitment to Princess Ruto. When he was a child, Ruto gave him the stone he needed to complete his mission, but the catch was that he'd have to marry her. The Zora's Sapphire doubled as an engagement ring of sorts. The reverie was enough to make his stomach flip in revulsion.

"Hurry up!" The fairy said impishly.

"Shut up, you useless floating cow pie!"

"I don't see why you have to be so angry about everything. I'm just trying to help. The Great Deku Tree said..."

Link tuned her out as he'd tried to for so long. He thought he would have been a master at the technique by now, but strangely wasn't. Rummaging through his items, he pulled out a blue instrument. An ocarina. Not just any ocarina, but the Ocarina of Time. The Ocarina of Time held many peculiarities. Link didn't care how anything happened, he was just glad that he could warp to places by playing a song. It was a lot faster than walking everywhere. Lifting the Ocarina of Time to his lips, he took a breath and played the song shown on the wall.

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" Navi yelled as she flew far away from him. She didn't stop until she was on the other side of the tomb. Suddenly, sparkling greenish-blue light blobs flew at him, swirling toward his right and he was carried off to wherever this new song would take him. Navi was left yelling for him to come back and that the mission wouldn't complete itself. It was too late. Link was gone.

________________________________________________________________

In my other fic with Link, I write from his POV and in this one I'm not, so please bear with me. I almost typed the part with the commitments that Navi is talking to Link about in Link's POV. (In fact, I did and had to fix it. ^_^) Spring break means that I'll be able to update and write other random fic ideas I get. YAY for spring break!


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival and Acceptance

Look at me I'm typing. (No duh, right?) Okay, now for the insanity that is my Yoshi crossover. YAY! (I hate Navi the fairy! That's why she's not in my Zelda fics, not because she left Link. She's just so stinkin' annoying!)

Chapter 2 Arrival and Acceptance

Link saw the blue-green points of light swirl away. He still hadn't quite gotten used to the tingling sensation that enveloped him whenever he re-materialized after warping to his destination. He was surrounded in jungle. There was no platform with a Triforce painted on it like the ones he usually saw when he warped from one place to another. There was just a simple rock of no notable shape or color. Link looked around, expecting to see Navi flying around his head, pestering him about the state of Hyrule and the rest of the world. He was half-relieved when he saw she was gone. _I can finally relax_, Link thought. Then he wondered whether she was dead or had simply gotten lost. The best part was he didn't really feel any remorse at all. If she was dead, she was dead. There was nothing he could do about it. _Besides, it's gonna be so much easier without her nagging me about every last little thing. Even if Hyrule is in trouble, a hero does have to rest every now and then, right?_ Link thought, knowing the danger in thinking this, but not really caring. He wanted to let out some of the tension that had been building ever since he was chosen to go forth and save Hyrule from Ganondorf.

Link walked forward, all of the thoughts had passed through his mind within five to ten minutes. When he'd been traveling for a few hours, he saw a huddle of strange-looking creatures. They seemed to be debating something with a furious passion. Then, Link saw the human baby in the middle of the group. Seeing as the creatures spoke with a combination of _Yoshis_, Link couldn't understand what they were deciding. Reasoning that the creatures were hostile and planned to destroy the human baby, Link rushed up on them, yelling a blue streak. "Leave him alone!" he yelled, finishing his wordless scream. The Master Sword was already in his hand, though he had no recollection of drawing it from its scabbard. The creatures stared at him with deadpan expressions. If they were afraid, they were good at hiding it. Seeing as they were about half his height, they should be afraid, he figured.

"_Yoshi_?" one of the creatures asked.

"What are you saying?" Link was growing quite frustrated with the beings. "I'll kill you if you don't answer!"

Suddenly, Link had a strange feeling. One of the creatures, the yellow one, was singing something. The green one's string of _Yoshis_ became intelligible.

"This guy's crazy! He's probably working for Kamek. We must be cautious."

"Shut up, Greeny! I think he's kinda cute," the pink one said.

Link felt like he was going to throw up. "Go with your own species."

"But that's no fun," the pink one replied.

Link felt a flush hit his cheeks. The creature was _**hitting on him.**_ _That's gross. Nasty, nasty, __**nasty**__ little thing,_ Link thought. The singing must have been what allowed him to understand. He didn't care how he understood. He just wanted to. In fact, now he wasn't even sure he wanted that.

"You're disgusting!" the red one shared Link's sentiments. He instantly knew that the red one would see things his way.

"Hey, guys, um... uh..." Link blacked out as all the creatures looked at him. "What are you things anyway?"

"We're Yoshis, duh," the purple one said. He seemed quite sassy.

"Well that makes sense."

"He's dumb enough to be a Toady!" the green Yoshi replied.

"Green, you've got some serious issues," Yellow said. Link presumed from Yellow's comment that the Yoshis went by their colors instead of having actual names for whatever reason.

"It remains to be seen if he's friendly," Green said pointedly. "Even then, I'm not trusting him unless he proves himself worthy of my trust.

"Why would I want your trust anyway?" Link asked. "I just wanna know what in the world is going on here!"

The Yoshis quieted. "Why should we tell you?" Green asked, whirling his head on Link, since he had faced the other way as if to gain reassurance from the other Yoshis.

"Hey, bro, calm down," Yellow said, putting her hands up as if to ward off his anger. "Let's think about this rationally. If he comes with us, we have one more protector for the baby."

"You've got to be kidding me," Link said. "You're trying to take the baby somewhere."

"Yeah. We kinda found a map with the baby who fell out of the sky," Blue said. He was darker than the other blue Yoshi who was about the same color as the sky.

"Be nice, Blue!" the lighter Yoshi admonished.

"Whatever, Sky," Blue said. "In any case, we're gonna deliver this baby."

"That sounded really bad," Link said. "That's what **mothers** do and sometimes they get help from doctors. We're just gonna transport it. Unless one of you happens to be a doctor." He added just for a kick.

"No, I'm not, but there is White. She is an excellent doctor. She makes sure all the eggs hatch and all the Yoshis that hatch from them are okay," Blue put in.

"No comment," Link replied.

"So, what do you think, Bro?" Yellow asked Green.

"Fine. I suppose I can trust him. He seems to have a good heart."

A growl made some of the Yoshis duck for cover as the others dived for the baby. Link stood upright, a sheepish smile crossing his face. Green looked up at him, a skeptical expression knotting his features.

"Great. Just when I think I can trust the guy, we find out that he's brought some sort of ferocious beast here to kill us all." Yellow giggled at Green's side.

"What?" Link asked. "What'd I do?"

"It's more like 'what didn't you do?'" Yellow teased.

"So what?"

The other Yoshis emerged. "Perhaps we can fix this," Green said, finally figuring it out. "We do have delicious fruits at our disposal."

"Right," Link said. "I figured as much, seeing as this is an island after all. What's the deal with the baby? Why did he randomly fall out of the sky?"

"The stork that was giving him to his parents was attacked," Green Yoshi replied.

"By who?"

"Kamek. He's a really evil guy. I'd love to take a piece out of him," Red answered for Green. "We were just getting ready to leave with the baby, you know, take 'im to his parents and all, when you crashed the party. What's your name?"

"Link."

"Uh huh," Red replied. "And I thought our names were weird."

"Yeah, about that, I don't get why you guys don't have actual names."

"It's because the author is too lazy to think up real names for us."

"The author?"

"Yeah, the person putting us through everything," Green answered.

"I thought I was controlling my life."

"How wrong you are, " Yellow answered.

"You guys can believe in this author if you want to, but I think it's a useless gesture," Link said.

"Suit yourself," Purple retorted. "I could talk about the author until I turned red, believe me that takes a really long time, and it probably wouldn't convince you of anything."

"Exactly my point," Link replied. "We were going to the settlement, right?"

"No. There's a fruit tree right here," Green said pointing at the clearly marked tree.

"I knew that," Link said.

"These humans aren't very convincing liars, are they?" Pink said.

"I'll show you convincing," Link growled.

"Ouch," Red said. "Link one, Pink zero."

Link reached up into the branches of the tree to have a strange creature that seemed to be all head and feet crawl down his arm. It sat on his shoulder until Pink's tongue shot out and grabbed it. It was gone as soon as it had appeared. Link jumped, startled.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"Shy Guy," Pink said around the creature in her mouth, she swallowed and a second later, laid an egg. Link was scarred for at least the rest of his life.

"Why-what-huh?" Link stammered.

"Yeah, all Yoshis can lay eggs. Guys and chicks alike. It's why our species is so numerous."

"On second thought, I don't think I'm gonna take traveling with you guys very well," Link said.

"Ya gotta come. How else will we know you're not working for Kamek?" Yellow asked.

"I still think he's too cute to be Kamek's servant," Pink said.

Link almost choked on the fruit he'd managed to grab. It was reminiscent of an apple, but with almost a peachy taste. Maybe Pink's comments were twisting his very being. Then again, he didn't care what the deal was. He liked the fruit. Grabbing another, he noticed the Yoshis were moving off, and shining the bizarre fruit on his tunic, took a bite as he followed the Yoshis.

"Okay, we're gonna use the relay system so that if somebody shows up off of schedule, as in late, we'll know whereabouts to look for him... or her," Green added 'or her' at a glare from Pink. "You guys need to get going. I'm gonna brief Link for a coupla minutes here. "

"Briefing. Wonderful idea. Maybe now I'll be able to understand what in the world you guys are basing this mission on," Link said around a bite of fruit.

"Yeah, we just feel compelled 'cauz the baby's on our island and he's basically our responsibility. I was walking around for no good reason when the baby just fell out of the sky and landed on my back."

"That's not strange at all."

"I know, right. Anyhow, we're stuck with an infant human, who can't take care of himself, blah, blah, blah. Go cry me a river, right? I'm done whining, I promise. I just wish that everyone else could see things my way. Pink thins that the idea of caring for the baby is endearing. I think it's just gonna be one pain in the butt after another. Everyone else thinks like Pink does. Well, let's just put it this way: I'm not gonna be the one changing the diapers."

"Nasty. I definitely **AIN'T** doin' it."

"I don't expect you to," Green replied.

"Good, 'cauz if you did, I'd definitely be turning to Kamek's side."

"Don't even joke about Kamek. That Magikoopa is out to get us all," Green admonished.

"Don't give me all that paranoid garbage," Link said. "I understand that you guys aren't on the best of terms with Kamek, but it can't be that bad, can it." Link tossed the core of the fruit off into the jungle.

"It can be. You will see. You will see."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

Link and Green Yoshi began walking. They came upon a field of flowers.

"Look, there are these crazy plants that just so happen to like to eat anything that passes by. Shy Guys are the usual victims, but that doesn't mean that they're too small to eat you. You've gotta be quick to escape these things."

"Sounds lovely," Link said sarcastically.

"It gets better. There are loads of castles. Not just one or two, mind you, but **LOADS**. Each castle has its own guardian monster. We've gotta get rid of the guardian monsters in order to get the baby through the island to where I think the stork is. You see, the stork never did show up. It's been kidnapped. My guess is Kamek wanted the babies for some reason-"

"Babies?" Link interrupted.

"Yeah. I get a funny feeling whenever I'm near the baby. I think he's a twin. I only get this feeling 'cauz Yellow and I are twins."

"I don't wanna know how."

"No. It's not like that stuff with human birth. We weren't in the same egg. We just hatched at the same time." Link sighed, relieved for a reason he couldn't explain, not even if his life depended on it. "Anyway, we've also gotta save the other baby so they can all live happily ever after. You know the deal."

"Yeah, do I ever."

A loud screeching could be heard far above the trees. "It's Kamek. He's trying to scare us out of hiding. Don't make any sudden movements."

"I'm the master of waiting. Once I had to wait three full days for a sword to be made. I got really bored, though. That's beside the point."

"Shut up."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Link said, again sarcasm was painfully noticeable in his tone.

Kamek swooped low over the field. "My baby senses never deceive me."

Link had to fight to keep from making audible gagging noises.

"The baby has gotta be here. I'm never wrong when it comes to these things. It could be mother's instinct... wait... I'm not a mother."

"Is this guy for real?" Link whispered to Green.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Sorry."

Kamek flew away.

"That guy is so messed up."

"What else is new?" Green asked, raising himself from the ground and continuing forward across the golden grass. The rest of the trek was rather uneventful. Link was haunted when the Yoshi had to lay an egg in order to throw one at a floating cloud which would allow them to climb up a plant. The only way to scale this mountain was to use the plant, if one wanted to make good travel time. He'd never get used to the egg-laying idea, no matter how many times he saw it. For about the tenth time that day he thought, _what was I thinking when I decided to follow these strange creatures? I __**MUST **__be losing my mind. I wish I'd never played that song. One thing's for sure: this trip will royally mess me up._

My computer did the dirty thing again. When I typed "Do I ever," it said the 'I' was supposed to be 'me!' Eww! Link is so juvenile! It's highly amusing to write all of this stuff where people say something that could be taken dirty and Link finds it and is all like, "NOOO! Wash away the horror! Wash away the horror!" By the way, I don't own Nintendo's characters, but I'd love it if I did. I do own the fruit and the crazy jokes. The trip will royally mess Link up, huh? Wonder how that's gonna turn out. My first five-pages-in-Word chapter! Yay! 2,277 words in the story alone! Not counting the ANs! My longest chappy ever! It's epic! Cheer with me! I'm listening to Linkin Park right now! Yay! The irony of it is that it's the song _What I've Done_ which is in my other Zelda fic and I'm really happy about what I've done with this fic. Sweet irony.


	3. Chapter 3 Red and the Flying Rocks

I'm back with more! Sadly, my Internet died and I couldn't upload. I blame the WiFi and the rainstorm outside! Anyhow, here's more Linkness. As I listen to Linkin Park. I find this amusing in a twisted sort of way. Link is accused of sexism and cockiness. (And gets yelled at by the mysterious 'author'.) Oh, dear. ^_^

_______________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 Red Yoshi and the Flying Rocks

Green and Link met Red at the pre-assigned 'drop-zone' and Green gave the baby to Red. "Your turn. I'm sick of hearing his cries already. Ugh! Time for some peace and quiet," Green said, walking off.

"Wait a minute. Using the relay system didn't really make sense for the first leg of the journey. How did you get here so fast?" Link asked.

"It does for the rest of the trip. Think of it this way. The Yoshi who just got a turn with the baby, in this case, Green gets to take a load off when he reaches his next station. As for how we got to our stations so fast, we used the warp pipes. Don't tell Green. He's really biased against them 'cauz he had a bad experience with one. It spit him out upside down in the sky," Red began to laugh as if this were the joke of the century. "He landed on his head. Took a few weeks for White to put him back together again."

"Why dontcha just use the warp pipes to transport the baby?"

"That's no fun. Besides, Kamek would predict that."

"I'll never get why you guys can't do things the easy way," Link responded.

"You're just sad 'cauz you gotta walk the whole way without any real rest."

"No. I've walked all over Hyrule! Hey, I _ran _all over that field, fought monsters and everything, even as a _**kid**_," Link reposted.

"What is this, a swordfight?!?" Red yelled at the author.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. A swordfight of words, as I like to call it, or simply a wordfight. Whichever you prefer," a voice answered.

"What in the world-"

"That was the author. Now do you believe us?" Red asked.

"No, there's no way that's the author. It sounds like a _**man**__."_

"**SEXIST**!"

"What? That's not sexism! That's the hard truth!"

"I could write you out."

"No comment."

"Good," the voice quieted.

"That's not the author," Link said stubbornly.

"That was the author and you know it. You just can't believe that the author would find the time to talk to you," Red said. "Don't argue."

"It's not. You've got someone in the grass yellin' at me. You're trying to get me to believe in a huge lie that you've set up in a cunning way. You can say everyone believes it as much as you want, but I'm not jumping aboard the band wagon. I've killed things ten times my size. You have no idea what I'm prepared for."

"Someone sounds cocky."

"Shut up. I just wanna let you know that this isn't gonna suck me in."

"Whatever. Keep walkin'."

Link and Red reached the plains and just as they started across, a huge rock fell from the sky and impacted the ground a few feet away from where they were standing, leaving a huge hole where moments ago prairie grasses waved in the slight breeze.

"That's encouraging," Link said.

"Can it, Peanut Gallery!" Red yelled.

"Anger management issues, much."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Actually you said, 'Can it, Peanut Gallery.'"

"Big diff," Red retorted.

"Well, this isn't getting us anywhere and at this rate, we're never gonna get this... this... loud thing, out of our sight."

"Sure, but the baby's asleep now."

"I knew that," Link said quickly, jumping over the hole left by the rock, as another flew closer to land in the bottom of the seemingly bottomless hole. Link barely made it before the rock hit its target. Red jumped after Link.

"Are you trying to be suicidal, or is it some sort of gift that comes naturally?" Red yelled.

"I'm right here, you don't hafta shout," Link said, placing his hands over his ears and rubbing them. "I'm not being suicidal. I'm just amazing like that and have the gift of timing."

Red coughed to hide what he was saying, "Bad," he coughed theatrically, "timing." Red threw in another cough for dramatic effect.

"You okay?' Link asked, slightly confused because there was no visible reason for the Yoshi to be coughing his lungs out. The trio continued on, Link thinking about how crazy this must look, until they reached a wooden gate-like structure.

"Kamek didn't put this up," Red said matter-of-factly. "Musta been the Shy Guys."

"Shy Guys?"

"Yeah, the train people. Like the one that crawled up your arm."

"Rriiight..." Link trailed off.

Red walked through the gate and Link followed. "Our anti-Yoshi barrier has been breached!" a Shy Guy voice yelled throughout the chamber. "Retreat!"

"Anti-Yoshi barrier?!?" Link asked incredulously.

"The Shy Guys will do anything to keep from being turned into eggs."

"Why'd you have to remind me of that?!?" Link moaned.

"Let's get this over with. If you don't like it, close your eyes. By the way, if the baby starts crying, most likely it's because he fell off. My orders? Get the baby at all costs."

"Am I the only one that realizes that this is a dead end?" Link asked.

"It's not. If I throw an egg over there..." Red paused to lob a newly made egg at the wall Link was standing by.

"Holy moly!" Link yelled, "Ya coulda hit me!"

"...So you're telling me that the guy who's fought monsters ten times his size as a kid is afraid of being hit by an egg?"

"No! It's just that it came out of your butt!"

"Not even gonna correct you, 'cauz that would severely mess up the fic rating."

"And my mind," Link choked out.

"And your mind," Red agreed. "You see that ball thing up there?"

"Um," Link said, redirecting his gaze upward, "Yeah, that thing that has the arrow on it. You're gonna hafta throw something up there to break the barrier between it and us."

"I like how you didn't say what I'm gonna hafta throw up there," Red teased.

"I'd kill you, but then all the other Yoshis would think that I work for Kamek and that would really mess up my day."

"You're just afraid of the power of the Yoshis."

"SHUT UP! I am not! I just don't really wanna die on this pathetic island."

"Sure," Red said, throwing an egg so that it hit the barrier of dirt and broke it, causing the ball to fall at Link's feet.

"Again, with the almost hitting me."

"Would you prefer that I actually hit you?" Red asked, genuinely wondering if that's what Link wanted since he kept complaining about his aim.

"No. I'm just pointing out the painfully obvious 'cauz it's awfully annoying and I really don't wanna go on some nursemaid's journey."

"I ain't no nursemaid!"

"Of course you aren't… NURSEY!" Link said, mischievously.

"There are no restrictions on me. I will kill you if you keep this up."

"I'll claim self-defense when I disembowel you with the Master Sword, then." Link retorted.

"Nuts. I hate it when the author doesn't let me win these comeback contests."

"Loser."

"DIE."

"NO."

"Let's get this show on the road. You just bounce on the arrow ball a coupla times and you're good to go," Red explained, doing as he'd instructed Link. _Here goes nothin'. _Link thought as he looked skeptically at the ball with the red arrow on it. Jumping onto it, he was surprised at how high he went when he jumped off with a _SPROING_.

Link found himself next to Red, who had apparently waited for him despite their recent fight. Red ran through a tunnel and Link followed, amazed as the right wall of the tunnel faded away, either becoming transparent or completely vanishing from existence. Red didn't explain, or say anything, for that matter until they reached a ledge with a bubble that looked like it had a helicopter inside it. "What in the world does that thing do?" Link asked.

"That's a morphing bubble. You wanna figure out what it's like to be a helicopter?"

"Helicopter?"

"Yeah. You can fly around. Guess Kamek got careless with his magic again. If either he or his toadies sneezes while he is holding the magic wand, who knows what will happen."

_Earlier that day:_

"Kamek," moaned Carl, "I wanna play with the magical wandy thingy." Kamek looked at him skeptically.

"Why do you think I put it on top of the cabinets? So you can't find it!" Kamek thought that over for a second. _What's wrong with me?!? I just revealed the location of one of my most prized possessions. Maybe if I act casual about it Carl and the others won't notice._

"Kamek?" Carl asked. "Hellooo? Are you awake in there? I'm gonna go to the kitchen now and get the wand."

"Nuts," Kamek said under his breath, smashing his head into the table multiple times. "I hate it when I do that."

The toadies rushed out of Kamek's room to get the wand so they could mess around with it. "Hey, look, I'm Harry Potter!" said Mitch, grabbing the wand from Carl and suddenly sneezing, he gripped the wand hard and wound up flicking his wrist really hard, sending magic all over the place.

Up on the cliff where Link and Red now stood two helicopter bubbles popped up.

_Now:_

Link looked at the Yoshi, hoping he was kidding, but those hopes were quickly crushed. "How exactly does it work?" he asked, trying to stall the inevitable.

"Dunno, don't care," Red replied. For once Link was unhappy about his previous assumption that the fact that the Yoshi thought like he did. "Touch the bubble." Red was obviously growing impatient. Knowing that the diminuitive Yoshi would mock him if he didn't touch the bubble without so much as a flinch, Link simply reached his finger out to pop the membrane of the heli-bubble. Instantly he experienced a tingly sensation all over his body, then he began to twist and turn into shapes that were not humanly possible. His legs seemed to collapse in on themselves and finally the transformation was complete. Red was right next to him. "Let's go. Wanna race?" Red asked Link.

"Sure, I've got nothing to lose."

"Still the cocky one."

"I'm not COCKY!!"

"Go!"

Link was startled by the voice, but that just made him fly that much faster. He was having a hard time getting used to being in the form of a helicopter, but he soon figured it out.

They tied.

"I won!" Red and Link said simultaneously when they reached the Yoshi and Human blocks respectively. "Wait a minute. Why is it that we transform into a helicopter when we pop the bubbles, but go back to normal not when we touch a bubble, but when we hit a block?"

"You lost me."

"Whatever."

Red and Link walked over to a warp pipe and it took a minute for Red to convince Link that he would indeed fit in the pipe with his sword and shield affixed to his back. Link wouldn't leave his weapons behind, so this was a good development for him. They popped up out of the warp pipe and Link saw some more of the flowers that were rumored to be able to eat something that was even his size. Link wasn't about to find out, at least not willingly. He'd had enough of the inside of beings because of his run-in with Jabu-Jabu.

"Well, ya comin'?" Red asked Link, as he was a long way ahead of the warrior. Link was surprised to see that the man-and-Yoshi-eating-plants were gone, presumably dead because Red threw an egg or two around.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just a coupla past adventures. I like to review them just in case there's something in them that can help out with what's going on at the moment. Pointless really, since we really don't need any more ideas at the moment, as Sky is standing over there waiting for us to go over there so she can have her turn with the baby."

"Exactly."

"After you," Link made a sweeping gesture with his right hand.

"Thanks. You were a real help. You helped me figure you out. A little," Red said. "You helped me figure out why Hylians are stereotyped as being crazy."

"You can't imagine how much I resent that."

"It's just a stereotype. I didn't mean anything by it. I promise," Red replied, throwing an innocent look on his large Yoshi face, which was quite humorous to look at because of his huge nose.

"Let's get the baby to Sky. Then, again, whadda I care, I'll still have to walk wherever no matter who leads with the baby."

"It stinks, doesn't it."

"It's not me."

"No, that you hafta walk all over the island without any breaks unless everybody stops to go to sleep."

"Did you hafta remind me?" Link asked, as they reached Sky.

"You brought it up."

"Again, why did you hafta remind me?"

"I like to hear you say that."

"Ugh," Link groaned.

"Here ya go, Sky. Look out, he's a little grouchy," Red said, giving the baby to Sky.

"Thanks. Who exactly are you talking about? Link or the baby?" Sky asked.

"You don't see the kid complainin' do ya?"

"I knew that," Sky replied. "I just wanted to let _HIM_ know it."

"Ouch," Red said. "Sky one, Link zero."

"At least my nose doesn't cover my face," Link replied.

"Yo mamma covers your face!" Sky said.

"My mother's dead."

"OOOOOHHH," Red crooned. "Link two, Sky one. Sorry, Sky, you gotta give a guy the benefit of outwitting you."

"I'm gonna hurt you one of these days," Sky vowed.

_______________________________________________________________

This was a really fun chappy to write. If this is the last chappy I post for a coupla days, this is how I want it to go. It's really super long and I think it's quite amusing. Including ANs it's over two thousand words long. I'm listening to random songs right now that are on my iPod. I'm typing this on my dad's laptop, but I consider it mine. I have learned to type faster now since I've got a FanFiction account and have been typing stories a lot. I love writing this fic because it's so random, but the basic storyline is already set out for me. A special thanks to Starrgrl24 for the publicity and the amazing sequel. YAY! I also would like to say that I'm gonna rip off one of her ideas, which I have already checked with her about, so, yeah. That's gonna be why something happens to Link. Her fic has been a great inspiration whilst I was writing this and still am. The Shy Guy fight and the Kamek and toadies scene were directly inspired by her fic. The Shy Guys are insane! The anti-Yoshi barrier was a parody of the anti-Yoshi stilts in her fic. Basically this is a fanfic of a fanfic. This AN is ridiculously long. There I go pointing out the painfully obvious. Heh, like Link. XD ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 Sky, Link, and the Cave

Hey, guys, I'm back again with more craziness, or according to Red, Hylian-ness. Today in English, I had the most random conversation that involved me learning the ways of the hyphen. Such as with the "Hylian-ness." Of course I brought up Highness-ness like Han calls Leia repeatedly throughout the Star Wars Original Trilogy. This was spurred by nothing really. Go figure. We're just a really crazy class, which you would totally know if you read my other fic, with Link and many others, who for certain plot-revealing reasons, I will not list here. Read this NOW! I command you! ^_^

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 Sky and the Cave

Link looked over at Sky, wondering why she was being so mean to Red, then again, he didn't really care. He had his own quarrel with the Yoshi, so he figured he didn't have to ask about Sky's problem. He had other things to think about too. One of which being _when would the Yoshis decide to stop and chill out for a few seconds;_ another was _why is the baby so loud when he cries;_ and most importantly, _why won't the kid SHUT UP?!?_

Eventually, Link found himself and Sky in the middle of a group of warp pipes. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that he and Sky had taken the nearest warp pipe to this forest of them. Sky walked over to a different pipe and began to go down when Link saw a big-mouthed man-and-Yoshi-eating-flower snapping at him from behind. He yelped and leapt into the warp pipe after Sky.

He landed next to Sky and she yelled at him, "Run! Run, scaredy-cat!"

"I ain't no-" Link looked behind him and saw a boulder hurtling towards him and Sky. He half-grunted, half-gasped, Indy style and turned to run after Sky. Link barely made it to the large mushroom growing by a pipe. The boulder crashed into the pipe and stopped. Link was atop the mushroom, observing the mayhem, when he noticed Sky on a similar mushroom a few feet away.

"I heard you yell earlier. What was that about, Sword-boy?" Sky asked.

"There was one of those plants that can eat you. I'm so sick of getting eaten and having to find something inside the beast and then get out. Jabu-Jabu was probably my biggest lesson on the subject."

"Okay then, Sword-boy."

Link gave her a meaningful look that she ignored and started off. When Sky hesitated, he stopped, turned around, and looked back to her. "This is the right way isn't it?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd mess with ya a little."

"Ooh, you sly dog, you," Link said mischievously.

"No, just no."

"I'm just messin' with you."

"Sure, you are. You never know with males."

"I think a part of me just died when you said that," Link said, a look of pure horror covering his face.

"Oops. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you just never do know what guys mean sometimes. It's like they're a separate species sometimes."

"Oh, thanks, I think," Link replied. "I enjoy being different from most people."

"I'm sure you do."

"Why is everything a fight with you Yoshis? Why can't we just get along with each other until we part?"

"That's no fun. Besides, we still have no reason to believe you don't work for Kamek."

"That excuse has long out-lived its usefulness. You've got to have some other reason."

"I don't. If you can't accept that, then I think you should just stay here on our island for the rest of your sorry hero life."

Link didn't know what to think when she said _that_. _What in the world is she implying? Why can't we just end this destructive conflict? Besides, this isn't gonna end well. I've got a bad feeling about this. Why aren't we moving? _As the last thought crossed his mind, Link acted upon it. "Why don't we move?"

"I'm lookin' for an opportunity. I don't think you can jump over this gap over here and there are a ton of little flower-lookin' things. I suppose I could get rid of them-" Sky didn't finish because Link cut in.

"No. I will deal with this. I'm done with watching you Yoshis do everything just because you're egg-laying experts," at this he seemed to choke, "and your other Yoshi abilities. Let me show you how I work things through. I talk with my sword," Link drew his sword with an almost musical _shing_. The small plants that resembled the larger red and white ones, except these were white, hopped around the little depression in the cave floor and Link leapt down there to kill them. He wondered why they were able to move around when normal plants would have been rooted to the ground, but that wasn't as important to him as the task at hand. He sliced the first three in half and stabbed the fourth through with the Master Sword. "Piece of cake," Link said, lifting his sword again, this time not to attack, but to pull the little plant from the tip of his blade.

"Not bad. You seem to be a pretty skilled swordsman… but if you'd have swung the sword farther from your body, you would've got them all in one shot," Sky said.

"Maybe I wanted to take multiple strikes. Don't criticize my amazing-ness. You're just jealous. You wish you had a sword of your own, but since you don't you feel like criticizing my skill. You said it yourself: I have skills," Link retorted.

"You wish," Sky shot back. "Move, oh ye skilled one."

"So you do admit it."

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

"No, I just chose to ignore it."

"My order stands. Move your butt!" Sky was getting very angry very fast. Despite all appearances to the negative, she could pack quite a punch if she was angry enough.

"As you wish, Master," Link said with scorn visible on his face and easily perceptible in his tone.

"And don't you forget it!"

"I will. Being ordered around by someone half my size is really getting to me."

"Aw, shuddup."

They came to a point where there was a drop, mushroom and visible passageways below the level of the cave floor on which they were standing. _Now what? Are we gonna take the high road and get out of here, or the low road and take forever to get out of this cave and the baby to his parents or the stork or whatever?_ Link thought to himself as Sky began to jump across the gap to land on the mushroom where a starry ring awaited her, which would delay the tracking device that apparently activated when the baby flew away in his bubble. Link hadn't witnessed this first hand, but it was nice to know what would happen if the baby were knocked off of Sky's back, or any Yoshi's back, for that matter. Link vaulted over the gap and followed Sky as seed-like things floated from the ceiling on what looked like parachutes. When they hit the ground they formed the plant-creatures like the ones Link had slain earlier. Sky ate a few of the seeds before they hit the ground, but missed three, which Link, remembering her comment earlier during the trip, sprang close to the offending creatures and slipped his sword through all of them, cleanly chopping them in half. "Better?" he asked.

"Much better," Sky replied. She was already moving forward, towards a drop that led to a mushroom which she jumped up onto. She threw an egg at the dirt barrier and it went through, allowing her and Link passage to the world above. She continued on, Link running behind to keep up with her. She pushed a boulder over some Shy Guys that were standing in the way, leaving Link to cleave the plants in half as she escaped the cave through a warp pipe. Link trotted up behind her, not even a drop of sweat on his forehead.

"Told ya I could handle anything you could throw at me," Link said, looking rather smug. Sky noticed that the setting sun did wonderful things to his complexion, the golden color that was his hair was bright and shining. She couldn't help but feel that Link was a beautiful man by human standards. She smiled mischievously, knowing that he had surpassed her expectations. In one thing, Red was right. You had to allow a guy his victory. For other reasons than the ones Red thought, though. It was because guys didn't get many victories, so it's best not to cut them out of one, or else they might crumble into rage right before your eyes.

"Yeah. You did pretty well."

"Pretty well? That's it?!? Oh well, I just can't win for losing."

"You didn't lose. You just took out all the vicious little plants that would have ganged up on us both, causing us to lose the baby and therefore have no reason to continue on. If Kamek gains both children, he'll kill them both. That's why we can't stay too long in one place."

"Wait, now you're saying there're two babies? No one told me this!" Link yelled.

"Calm down, Sword-boy. They just didn't trust you."

"And you do?" Link asked. The look on his face was so innocent that it melted Sky's heart a hundred times over. He looked like a little puppy, so guileless that she could give him a hug, though she would only manage in creeping him out because she was only as high as his waist.

"More so than the others, it seems. I think you should know the whole story… or at least all that we know of it. Somehow I can just sense that you aren't working for Kamek. Something tells me that we should be completely straightforward with each other. I wish I knew more, but I don't. I wish I could give you more information, but I can't Green knows the most about this stuff because he's destined to rule us all. I'm destined to be his advisor, probably because of my family's perceptions rather than any real royal blood-lines. I just know you're destined to be someone truly special. You have greatness welling inside of you, but you haven't unleashed your true power yet."

"I didn't come here for you to tell me about myself. I didn't even come here to save the baby. I came here because I was curious about a song I found carved in a wall of a tomb. I'd found another song that did something to the sun by using the same method, so I figured that this one would be similar. It just transported me here. I kinda walked into this."

"You also have a deep sadness within you. I can feel the residue of pain surrounding you. You have a strange aura. One of a person who is mourning a deep loss, but is also celebrating a small victory. You are trying to be two people at the same time. The sad person within you is winning."

"You're freaking me out," Link said. "Stop talking to me like you're some sort of… Jedi or something." Link didn't even know what a Jedi was, but the word just came to him naturally. Sky didn't react in a positive nor negative way, but rather just stood there, frozen in place, not noticing that Link had said 'Jedi.'

When she didn't say anything about the Jedi comment Link didn't either. He let it go, walked forward and saw Yellow standing by a group of trees that looked very much like the ones that both Red and Sky had stood by when he reached them; however, he thought nothing of it. Sky passed the baby to Yellow and Link continued along his journey.

__________________________________________________________________________

I was watching 24 and Tony turned evil again! =0 When I returned from my Easter outing, we went through Lincoln Park as I was listening to Linkin Park. Oh, sweet irony. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Yellow and Link vs Burt

Hey! It's a new chapter! I'm at school right now, but I can write 'cauz my chemistry teacher got an amazing sub who let me type instead of doing stuff! YAY! The whole class is insane! I'm finishing this at home, 'cauz I need to do some research on the level (i.e. play it) before I finish writing this chappy. XD

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 Yellow and Link vs. Burt the Bashful

Link and Yellow set out for the first castle on their journey. They traveled for a couple of hours before reaching the castle. Seeing that her companion had not been able to rest the entire trip, Yellow decided to stop in front of the castle's large doors and let Link sleep. After all, she'd not gotten any sleep because she'd been too busy chasing butterflies around and playing in the river. Along the way to the castle, they had to pass through the river. There were a few stepping stones that lined the middle of the stream of water. They were sort of slippery and therefore dangerous, but Link had insisted on going across via those stones. That particular choice had led him to his current situation, following Yellow in freezing cold wet clothes. Yellow couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Link's fall into the frigid water. At the time, however, it hadn't been quite so humorous. The Hylian had splashed her too, when he hit the water and both were still soaked, seeing as the sun had dipped below the horizon before they took their unscheduled swim.

Yellow didn't blame Link so much, since he had also fallen victim to his own poor judgment, but rather the stones for being so slippery. If they hadn't caused Link to lose his footing, they wouldn't be dripping water.

"Wow. That's a huge castle," the Hylian's voice brought Yellow out of her reverie to look at the large edifice in front of them.

"Yeah, it's just a little bit big isn't it?"  
Link nodded, a funny grin planted over his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. It just reminds me of Hyrule Castle a little bit. That's all."

"Okay, then it should be perfectly fine if we slept out here for the night."

Link's eyes grew wider than dinner plates. "What?!?!?"

Yellow sighed. "Not like that! I meant separately… unless you would rather that we snuggle together to keep warm of course." Yellow said. She had no intention of taking this the wrong way. She wasn't attracted to Link… or at least, not in the way Pink, and now Sky, were. She did however feel that he was vital to the mission to get the baby and his twin brother to their parents. If he were to die, the odds of attaining that goal would be greatly reduced. She might not have had Sky's perceptions, but she knew somehow deep down inside that Link was the party that would make the group succeed, now that he was involved.

Link started shivering uncontrollably. He hoped the Yoshi wouldn't see the tremors plaguing his body, but she did.

"Lay down," she said. The tremors from Link's half frozen body had claimed her too. "I-I-I don't c-c-care if y-y-you f-feel uncomfortable. We're g-gonna lay next to each other."

"Just as long as we're doing it to st-t-tay warm," Link said, the shivers coursing through him finally affecting his speech. "We can either sit next to each other or f-f-freeze."

"I ch-ch-choose sit close," Yellow ended the awkward conversation that Link was prolonging for his own reasons. She made Link lie down on his side and curl up, his legs pulled in to his chest. She lay next to his back, facing away from him, just to make him feel more comfortable with the situation.

Link and Yellow were both asleep within moments. It had more to do with them both being exhausted than them being warm.

The next morning, Link was the first awake and proceeded to find some fruit to share with his Yoshi companion. When Yellow awakened to find the fruit sitting next to her and Link sitting next to the small pile with a partially eaten fruit in his hands, she couldn't help but giggle. The morning light made the sight all that much cuter, seeing as Link's face looked quite nice. The thought made Yellow blanch and then, shake her head. This guy was intoxicating. She had to take a minute to reclaim her mind from the handsome warrior and chill out. Grabbing a fruit, she put the thoughts out of her mind. The baby had somehow wound up between them in the middle of the night, shielded from the cold. He was now cradled in the crook of Link's right arm, something she couldn't see from the ground.

"Looks like you're taking kindly to the baby," she voiced her thoughts.

"Huh?!? Oh, him, yeah. He's kinda growing on me. Like a fungus of some sort," Link threw a skeptical grin across his face and took another bite of fruit. "He was crawling on me this morning for no good reason. I had to tie him to a tree so I could get the fruit without him getting away. I told him that he'd better be quiet and I guess he listened. Either that or Kamek's people are really slow. I think he might want some fruit too."

"Um… uh… how exactly are we gonna give him fruit. He's a **baby**! He can't exactly gum the fruit so he can swallow it," Yellow said pointedly.

"Well, whaddaya want me to do? Find a cow?"

"I don't know! Just think of something!"

Link rummaged around in his carrying pouches for something to crush the fruit, then thought of the milk in his bottles that he'd gotten from Lon Lon Ranch. He pulled them out along with the Megaton Hammer. "Whaddaya think?" he asked, holding them both up for Yellow's inspection.

"Use the hammer to crush the fruit and if he wants more later, give him the milk," Yellow replied.

"Alright." Link gave the baby to Yellow, raised the hammer, and brought it down on the peach-apple. Bits of the peach-apple flew all over the place, some of which actually made it to Mario's mouth.

Splatters of the sticky fruit and juice dripping from the Megaton Hammer, Link looked to Yellow who was also soaked in juice and had pieces of peach-apple streaked over her front. Link smiled sheepishly and said, "That could've gone better."

"Let's go wash up in the river," Yellow said.

"Sure. Even though that's technically backtracking, I'd really like it if we didn't face off with some monster while we're both sticky and smell like… peach-apples."

"Those fruits have a more technical name, but I forgot what they're called 'cauz the author is too lazy to actually think up a name for them. Oh, wait! The author is going to use a huge Star Wars reference that may not be well known! They're called pallies. I suddenly remembered!" Yellow blurted the part with the author out so loud that it sounded more like a stream of babble than intelligible phrases. The only part Link got out of her muttering was that the fruit was technically called a pallie. _Whatever that is, _Link thought.

After a quick wash in the river, filled with Link and Yellow splashing each other and even baby Mario getting in on the act and splashing both of them at one point, they returned to the castle. Yellow was compiling a list of all she knew about Link, just in case there was some sort of problem that she encountered later, she told herself. _He's got a flair for pulling the most random ideas out of his hat, loves to mess around with baby Mario, and looks really good, even with pallie covering him from head to toe. He's one in a million. It's a good thing we've got him on our side. His resourcefulness will make this trip so much easier than it would have been if he hadn't shown up. There's something about the way he carries himself that shows a confidence that's simply contagious. I don't understand it. It's almost as if Kamek's done something to him to make him irresistible, especially for us female Yoshis._ Yellow caught herself in the middle of her thought. Deep down, she knew that that couldn't be true… unless he was just a really good actor. But she had seen the incident with Pink and the Shy Guy. Link hadn't seemed to be good at portraying feelings other than the ones that were truly his.

They entered the castle; Link was once again surprised that the warp pipe could accommodate his weaponry while it was still affixed to his back. They hit the bottom and Yellow started running ahead. She had no eggs, but there were yellow-orange blocks floating around between the doors. When she hit them, they materialized into eggs, which she threw at the buckets causing coins to fall out. Yellow became completely bored and shot her tongue out to eat the coins.

"That's not what I do with my money!" Link exclaimed with a mischievous glint in both his eyes and his tone.

"Well, it definitely discourages pick pocketing. Besides, they taste good and we don't really have any use for cash here. We don't have anything to buy. We just share it all."

"I'll keep that in mind. Wallets work okay too, granted you put them in the right spot," Link replied.

"No comment."

"Not like that."

Eventually they came to a spiked ball swinging around in a circle. There appeared to be some Shy Guys propelling it.

"Got any ideas?" he asked her.

"Um… nada. Except maybe we should go… now!" Yellow yelled, pulling Link forward so that both missed the spiked ball.

"That was effective," Link looked down at his waist to see Yellow's hand lingering there and did not avert his gaze until she removed her hand.

"It almost got you," she explained, There was something in her eyes, embarrassment perhaps, showing that she wasn't conscious of her hand on his person. Link could tell that Yellow was feeling awkward already and decided to drop the subject.

They passed another of the spike balls to hear one of the Shy Guys yell, "You idiot! You push too slow!"

Another higher pitched voice answered, "You nearly took the big one's head off! That woulda got Kamek angry! He wants him. He wants him really bad!"

Link cringed and Yellow felt sorry for him. She hoped for Link's sake and for that matter the babies' too, that Kamek didn't receive what he wished for. She looked back over at Link to see him doubled over. Apparently he hadn't stepped completely out of the way of the spike balls and had been hit squarely in the gut.

"That wasn't fun," the Hylian said, still clutching at his stomach, even though he had partially straightened. Yellow noticed that the spike ball was spinning the other way, angling for his back and pulled him forward and out of the way.

"Let's take a look at your wound," Yellow said, pulling Link's hands away from where the ball hit him.

"It's not bad. I'll survive," Link said bravely, pain he didn't want her to see in his eyes. She saw that he was trying to keep her from worrying about him and gasped when she finally saw the blood seeping through his tunic to stain his hands.

"I'm no doctor, but this needs attention," Yellow said.

"I've survived worse. Let's keep going."

"No. You're no good to him dead," Yellow made a backwards gesture to the baby.

"I'm not gonna die!!!!" Link yelled at her. "It's just a little bit of blood. It's no big deal."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yeah," Link said, shrugging. "Like I said no big deal."

He was trying to be tough for her. Yellow found it slightly endearing. He was willing to do anything they required for the baby, and that made her glow with appreciation. Well, anything just so long as he could leave the island afterwards. Yellow had to keep reminding herself that. He was going to leave. Just like any other human who had ever come to the island. He was just one in a million people who had walked into her life, stepped on her heart, given her a smile, and walked away without caring how they'd hurt her. At that, she was overcome by rage. Rage she couldn't express right at the moment. He was like a demon puppy that would win your heart and then die just when you got attached to him in order to make you cry your eyes out. Yellow hated people like that. _What if I'm judging him too quickly? What if he __**doesn't **__know what I've been through? What if he's not like that? What if he stays after the mission is complete? What then?_ Yellow's thoughts were interrupted by the Hylian's voice.

"Um, do ya wanna-" He gestured to a flying cloud that they had come upon which was floating over a pool of lava that they both knew they couldn't jump over. Yellow didn't know how long she had been alone with her thoughts, nor did it matter. She didn't exactly care if it had been a few hours or a few days.

She looked at the cloud and began to explain. "I don't know if you know about Kamek's wand or anything, but well, let's just say the Toadies probably stole it again."

"Like with the heli-bubbles," Link said, remembering back to his endeavor with Red and the helicopter-bubble race.

"Yeah. Sorta. Only thing is: these things do all sorts of crazy things. Some grow plants, others make bridges, and even others produce the morph-bubbles, you know the heli-bubbles and such."

"Cool. Wouldya just hit the thing already?" Link asked innocently, again pointing to the cloud.

"Oh, of course." Yellow threw an egg and it hit the cloud, constructing a bridge. Yellow and Link ran across the bridge to find a teeter-totter-like object over a pit of lava. Link jumped onto the teeter-totter and it instantly began to fall over to the side he was perched on. When the tip was only a few centimeters above the lava and he smelled the wood of the board burning, he ran over to the other side of the board and leapt to the platform.

"Who would put **lava** in their castle?!?!?" he asked.

"Kamek and his minions. Who else?" Yellow replied, following suit.

After a few more minutes of rather uneventful castle-traversing, they came upon another of the infamous lava pits. This one had a few floating platforms moving up and down. "Why are the platforms just hovering there? I mean with gravity and all, they should be in the lava," Link said.

"Kamek. Whenever there's a question involving the logic of putting something the way it is, the answer is Kamek."

_Earlier that same day:_

"Kamek? I wanna go to the castle," Bob and Carl said simultaneously. The best part was they hadn't planned to do that.

"No. I'm trying to set a trap for the Yoshi, baby, and the… teenager?" Kamek finished what he'd meant to say as a statement as a question about Link. "Who exactly is that guy and why is he so skilled?"

"He's… Marth," Carl said firmly. "I'd recognize him anywhere. The blue hair covers it."

"He's blond," Bob said.

"Marth obviously dyes his hair to get it to be blue. Who wouldda guessed that underneath it all he was blond," Carl responded.

"I'll get you, Marth. One day you will be mine." Kamek gazed possessively into his crystal ball.

"Mitch is going with us." Bob said.

"Bye Kamek," said Carl.

"Bye Carl," Kamek replied without realizing that they were going to the castle as they had said. Suddenly realizing that he'd messed up again, Kamek banged his head against the table. "Why don't I think things through," he said between bangs.

"Hey, Mitch, look! I'm riding the platform!" Carl said, Kamek's wand clutched in his hand. He lost his balance for a second, gripping the wand hard and since he was falling, that was just enough momentum to get the wand to spew magic all over the place.

_Present time:_

"Ahh, whatever," Link jumped onto the platform, then moved on to the next. Yellow followed him and eventually they found themselves at a dead end. There was a flower pot and a green block in the air.

A Shy Guy dropped something into the flower pot and said to himself "They'll never find the key to the boss's lair." Smirking, he ran off.

"Hey, that flower pot looks suspicious," Link said ripping the Megaton Hammer out of its place next to the Master Sword and smashing the flower pot. Baby Mario opened his mouth, obviously associating the hammer with the taste of the peach-apple and he wound up getting a key in the face.

Link walked over to the baby, who looked more stunned than hurt and stroked the back of his head. "It's okay," he said, grabbing the key from the floor where it landed.

He turned around to see a huge monster coming out of the lava. He was reminded of the Dodongos and threw a bomb into the creature's maw.

Yellow screamed something unintelligible at him when the bomb exploded. She led the way back to the locked door they had passed previously.

A short time later, they arrived at the red doors with gold gems studding them. Yellow lead the way through and they were suddenly falling. Link held onto his hat in a desperate attempt to keep it on his head, which beyond all odds ultimately succeeded.

When they hit the bottom, Kamek flew up out of nowhere and Link drew the Master Sword. Kamek said, "Still on the baby's side Yoshi-baby?" and Link's eyes expanded to twice their size. Kamek suddenly realized what he'd said sounded fairly dirty and yelled, "WHATEVER!" and a bouncy little thing jumped into the room and Kamek sprinkled magic powder onto it.

"I'm a pixie now!" Kamek cackled in a particularly girly voice as he sped off on his broom.

"That was disturbing," Link said.

"It's Kamek. What else would you expect."

The thing grew to be about ten times bigger than it's normal size. "Now's your chance to show your warrior skills," Yellow said. "'Cauz I am totally open to suggestions here."

"Eggs, anyone?" Link asked, catching an egg thrown by some sort of purple plant and throwing it at the being. It hit it, causing it to pause and the silver that covered its lower half lowered slightly. "That's gonna scar me. It just dropped its pants!"

"That's disgusting!"

"No. that's Kamek." Yellow had to give Link a point for that. He was a fast learner.

After a few more hits provided by Link and Yellow, the monster was completely revealed. Link averted his eyes as did Yellow and suddenly the monster flew away. They both opened their eyes to see it explode in a sea of color.

"Wow. Ya don't see anything like that in Hyrule!" Link yelled.

They left the castle to find Purple outside in the back of the castle a few yards away, waving his arms, obviously sensing the monster's defeat.

"Hey, I see stars!" Link yelled. The Hylian collapsed soon after the words left his mouth.

____________________________________________________________________

Oh my goodness! The longest chapter I've ever written! Nuts! Link just can't seem to make it through one of my fics without getting hurt! What's up with that?!? This chappy took me three days to write. I was working on and off for seriously that long! Maybe that's why this chappy is so much longer. The Toadies have made their second appearance! Kamek is still really awkward. By the way, I actually thought about the coin-eating thing when I replayed the level on my SNES. Yup, I've got a coupla the old school systems. I've got the N64 also and was just killin' Ganondorf for fun. I replayed the level thinking up all the really funny random things that I could do for this fic. The thing where they sleep outside the castle was a concept that I came up with really really early on in this fic, so writing that came easily. My sis and I have determined that Link is a SuperNanny because of the tying Mario to the tree incident. LOLs. I didn't plan that, but it just happened. Kinda like in my other fic with Link and the Transformer (Deceptacon). This is a really long AN, too, but there was so much I wanted to comment on. XD Earlier I was watching some Soul Calibur vids with Link in them and I was entranced by the amazingness. I want a GameCube so bad!  May the Force be with you. BYE!


	6. Chapter 6 Purple and the Donut Lifts

OH my! Link's unconscious again! Oh dear! AGAIN. What is with him and going unconscious in my fics?!?!?!?!?!?!? It's all my fault. *sniffle* Poor Link. I'll make it up to him somehow… I'll think of something.

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 Purple and the Donut Lifts

Yellow tried hefting Link in her arms and carrying him to Purple, but he, being twice her size, was far too heavy for that. So, instead, she picked up his arms, one in each hand, and dragged him to Purple. Along the way she felt the regrets and guilt welling up inside her. She'd failed Link miserably and that was why he was being dragged to Purple, rather than under his own locomotion. She'd failed him and now he might be dying.

"What'd you do to him?!?!?" Purple fairly yelled.

Yellow looked up from Link's almost peaceful form. "I didn't do anything to him!" She was on the verge of tears, not only because she knew Purple was right in his accusations, but also because of her guilt and fears that Link wouldn't awaken and the baby and his twin wouldn't make it to their parents.

"Sure you didn't! You thought he'd be just like all the others that came and hurt you, didn't you! You couldn't suffer another loss like that, could you?!?!? You thought he'd be like Ivan and Eric and Billy. You judged him before you got to know him and it's gonna bite you in the butt!" Purple yelled. His anger was a vicious, tangible thing.

"That's not it at all. The Shy Guys…" Her voice cracked, tears left her reddened eyes.

"I've seen Shy Guys. They couldn't have done this! You tried to kill him!"

"I tried to pull him out of the way, but I was too slow!" Yellow said between raking sobs.

"YOU PUSHED HIM INTO IT!!!!!!!!!" Purple yelled, furious.

"I didn't… I didn't…" Yellow's voice was barely a whisper.

"Let's get him taken care of," Purple said roughly. "I'm not even gonna argue with you anymore. You're clearly not gonna give me the true story, especially not now."

"Take good care of him. Is there anything I can do to help?" Yellow asked, the hope clear in her eyes. Noticing the expression that now dominated her face, Purple thought again about his accusations. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe this wasn't like the other situations.

_Ivan:_

Yellow was so happy around him. For reasons Purple couldn't understand, she seemed almost in love with the mainlander. Purple wasn't exactly jealous, he just thought that Yellow should look at him like that a few times every now and then. Ivan was everything Yellow wanted in a friend. He was kind, caring and most importantly, wanted Yellow to be happy, even if it meant he'd have to leave. Purple had had a brief conversation with Ivan about almost everything on his mind.

As Yellow grew closer and closer to Ivan, the more often Purple had these talks with him. Purple always felt better after he talked to Ivan, but there was something deep down inside Ivan that somehow struck him as malignant. He had to do something to get rid of Ivan.

"Yellow told me to tell you that she never wants to talk to you again. In fact, I think it'd be for the best if you left early tomorrow morning, so she doesn't have to bear saying good-bye. It might mess her up if you two had to say good-bye."

"Really," Ivan cast his gaze on his feet, and then looked back up at the Yoshi, his eyes that were so blue they were almost violet turning glassy with unshed tears. "If that's how it has to be." His voice was calm, even; a deep, but almost soft tonal quality was noticeable, just like always.

He left the next morning on his boat, and the break that took Yellow's heart shattered Purple's too.

_Eric:_

In so many ways, Eric was like Ivan. He liked Yellow and even though Yellow was hesitant to love him in the friendly way she had Ivan, she eventually warmed up to him as her heart melted. It was essentially the same scenario. However, Eric was found again after the initial departure. On the beach, dead. Bits of wood littered the water near the rocks that had destroyed his boat. Purple felt horrible about it, but in the end, he had Yellow and could comfort her. She'd never gaze into the deep blue of his eyes again and that saddened Purple a bit. He'd never intended for him to die. Their relationship was rocky at best, seeing as he was a scoundrel, a trait that had continued to run through him at the time Link had arrived. Yellow and Purple hardly ever got along to begin with, but with the mainlanders, the problem was magnified, especially with Eric. Purple couldn't go on feeling guilty for something that happened as a consequence to what he'd done. As far as he saw it, it wasn't his fault. If Eric had known how to swim, then he wouldn't have wound up on the beach dead, but Yellow would never see it that way, not when she had liked him so much. She would kill Purple if she knew.

_Billy:_

Billy was a handsome man if Purple had seen one, but that made it no easier for Yellow to accept him, and finally get close to him. She was a friendly Yoshi that couldn't leave anyone out. That was why she'd had so many heartbreaks and hardships. She couldn't keep herself aloof for long. Billy was harder to get to leave. Whenever Purple talked to him, his green eyes lit up and he'd get this determined I'm-not-goin'-anywhere look deep in his bright granny-smith orbs. He wouldn't do anything that he didn't want to. When he left, he would do it on his own. Purple kept pushing, to the point where Billy almost killed him. That was Billy's downfall. His act of anger caused him to be exiled by Green and Yellow's parents. Yellow was never informed until she asked. Purple told her, twisting the story for his own dark purposes that Billy had never truly liked her and he'd left to get away from his disappointment in her. Yellow had begun to cry and he'd been there with the fresh cuts and bruises lining his form, the scars of which he still bore when Link arrived, to help her though it. The wounds he'd sustained made his story all that more believable. Poor Yellow had swallowed the bait hook, line, and stinker.

_Now:_

Link looked so peaceful, so much of an amalgam of Ivan, Eric and Billy that Purple feared him. What if Yellow fell for him like she had with the others? What if he found that the technique he used to get Link to leave caused his death? He knew he couldn't take that. Not after the incident with Eric. That would kill him. He just hoped for Link's sake that Yellow didn't become his lasting friend. He could tell from the first day that he met Link that the female Yoshi would most likely grow attached to him. He looked over to Yellow to answer her question, "Yeah. Go get me some water."

"Okay," she said without guessing what he was going to use it for, perhaps not even caring, just as long as the Hylian warrior awakened. When she returned with a half-coconut filled with water, he splashed it on the face of the young man. Link sputtered and sat up.

"What? Huh?" His eyes focused on Purple, and then he started to remember. "That's right. I was going to help you take the baby to his brother and parents."

Yellow was extremely relieved just to hear his voice. Her eyes lit up and Purple caught the sudden mood change. "Gimme the baby." Purple said it in a gruff manner that said that he had no time for her to fawn over and baby the Hylian.

It was about that time that Link felt a throbbing pain in his abdomen and he looked down to see the stab marks from the spike ball. "Thanks, Yellow." A smile crossed his face. It said more than Purple could take.

"UHM-HMM!" Purple cleared his throat noisily. "Let's go now."

Link got up, doubled over, and then straightened again. He gave Yellow a thumbs-up and opened his mouth in a goofy anime style smile.

"Be careful!" Yellow admonished.

"Of course," Link responded, flashing a grin that any fangirl would refer to as pure hotness. Yellow giggled.

They walked towards a plain, Link occasionally falling behind, but trying to hide his weakness from Purple. His efforts were futile, seeing as the baby yelped and burbled whenever Link got too far away. Purple didn't want to cause the death of another, especially not Link. He was special, for more reasons than one, some that he couldn't quite put his finger on. All he knew was that he couldn't let the Hylian die. Not on his watch.

"You coming?" he asked, looking back to see Link doubled over and coughing.

"Yeah," Link said between coughs. He pulled out a bottle that contained some sort of liquid the Yoshi knew nothing about. He took a drink from the bottle, and straightened again. "I'm all good."

"You're sure. 'Cauz if you wanna stop for a few minutes, we can do that."

"No. We can't stop. I won't let you."

"'Won't let?' Sorry. I'm leading, so I make the rules. You've gotta rest if I say you gotta."

"No I don't. You were so ready to leave before, why are you suddenly so ready to stop?"

Purple looked at him with a nervous sort of expression. "Whaddaya mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

They came to the edge of a cliff, near which were some floating donuts. Link, finding an opportunity for a joke, said, "Hey look! It's even better than a pie in the sky!"

"You know about pie?" Purple asked.

"Yeah. Zelda's made it multiple times. Apple is my favorite." Link smiled broadly.

"Those are donuts."

"I've never heard of them."

"Uh, whatever. Just try one." Purple pulled one of the donuts over to Link and gave it to him. Link hesitated; giving Purple a skeptical look, then finally took a bite.

"It's okay." Link said and Purple smiled.

Link discarded the donut and leapt onto the floating donuts and was suddenly propelled forward at a walking pace. "Um… what just happened?" he asked, walking across them. The donuts flashed a whitish color and Purple suddenly understood.

_Earlier that day:_

"Kamek, I'm taking the wand outside, 'kay," Mitch asked the Magikoopa.

"Sure…" Kamek trailed off, thinking about Mitch's request a little while. Mitch ran out the door before he could say anything to revise what he'd said. "Ah, nuts."

"Hey, look guys! I'm some crazy Jedi with a not-so-lightsaber. Isn't it sweet?!?" Mitch yelled, getting the Toadies attention. Bob picked up a long stick.

"I challenge you to a duel, Jedi with a not-so-lightsaber!" Bob yelled, rushing at him. Mitch gripped the wand hard and flicked his wrist to block Bob's slashing attack and Kamek could feel the magic leave he wand.

"Why do they always do this?" Kamek moaned, beating the table with his head yet again.

_Now:_

"Kamek did this," Purple said, running to catch up with Link. "Looks like we'll just hafta make the best of it."

"Great," Link said. "I was hoping to wind up going faster." A challenging smile crossed his face and Purple attempted to return it, but failed, coming up with an uncertain grin.

"You're sure you wanna race?" Purple asked, looking at the series of wounds on Link's stomach.

"Yeah, why not?" Link said. "I'm bored and I want to do something fun instead of just walking behind you. I'll survive. Are you worried that I won't?"

"Uhm… uh," Purple didn't want to tell Link that he had a bad feeling about this race he was planning, but he was forced to anyway. (Pun intended for Star Wars joke)

"Spit it out. We ain't got all day."

"Uh… I really don't think it's a good idea. I'm not worried that I'm gonna lose. I just don't want you to hurt yourself… any more than you already are." Purple gestured to Link's punctured belly.

"Ah, it's just a coupla inch and a half deep stab wounds that have long since stopped bleeding. At least as of now." The Hylian gave Purple a half sheepish, half pleading smile. "Please. If we continue at the current pace I'm gonna fall asleep while we're walking and that could be tragic if we were to approach a cliff."

_For you maybe, but for me, it'd clear the path to Yellow._ Purple thought, then mentally kicked himself for thinking like that. _He's quite useful. He probably saved Yellow's life a few times. I know he saved Sky's life. Maybe he's not like the others. Maybe he's not a barrier. I have no idea._ "Yeah," Purple said aloud. "That would turn out to be horrible."

"What's wrong? You don't seem very convincing."

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a really bad feeling about racing you. Usually people just trust my instincts on stuff like this," Purple complained.

"Okay, fine, scaredy," Link said, loping along ahead of Purple. "This is easy." Link came to a cliff that he knew he would have difficulty climbing, so he jumped up and spun with the Master Sword, somehow coaxing lift from the spinning of the blade and landed on a higher part of the cliff. Purple was close behind, using a block that he hit with his head to give him the extra boost he needed. They continued to scale the rest of the cliff and once they reached the top, leapt to the adjacent cliff.

Their climb and then trek was uneventful except for Link's occasional pain issues, which he valiantly tried to ignore and drown with the red contents of the bottle, which were running low. Link made no move to explain the bottle nor what it contained, so Purple didn't pry. They made it to where Brown was waiting for them. The Yoshi was laying peacefully on the ground, obviously resting after a long morning of playing around.

"Here ya go, Brown." Purple gave the baby to Brown and Link started off while Purple and Brown talked. Link presumed that it was about his recent wound and that he was slightly slower than usual. Link knew that Purple was making a big deal out of something while talking to Brown, but being out of earshot, even for a Hylian's superb hearing, he had no clue what they were discussing.

__________________________________________________________________________

I know I wrote stinker instead of sinker, but that was to illustrate the point that Purple is really self-centered and he feels like a jerk for being that way, but just doesn't know how to make the changes to better himself. The bad feeling and "forced" (Forced) both made me think of Star Wars, so I thought I'd bring that to your attention. Purple is just really dark and mysterious. Just FYI, purple (note the small p) and yellow (note the small y) are complimentary colors, but in my fic they don't really get along at all. Complimentary colors look good with each other because they're so different and contrast so beautifully. Yellow and Purple (both with capital letters) have yet to learn how to settle their differences. Now I'm watching Indy! YAY! Raiders of the Lost Ark! YAY! Harrison Ford! YAY! Still gotta make it up to Link. I would like to inform you that this has a lot of similarities to Starrgrl24's fic Yoshi's Story: Adventure in Yoshi's Island, so read that, too. It's really amazing. Yeah, she wrote her stuff first, so the similarities that are there are all my fault. Last chappy was the longest I've ever written, like 3,000something words long. Not bad, huh?


	7. Chapter 7 Brown, Link, and the Stilts

I know the last chappy was mildly depressing, so I tried to combat that with sheer craziness and Link and the donut. When I was playing Melee last I took a bunch of crazy pics with my phone, and one involved Link holding a donut. I've made a slide called Cheese Productions which has Link holding a piece of cheese. Not that you guys actually care that I play around on moviemaker when I'm super mega bored. I had to replay this level twice because my dad was on the laptop and I couldn't 'jack it from him and I wound up forgetting most of the level. XD Enough of my pointless ramblings that hardly anyone reads, let alone pays attention to! Starrgrl24 is gonna love this chappy. Anti-Yoshi stilts…

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7 Brown, Link, and the Anti-Yoshi Stilts

Eventually, Brown followed Link. Purple's information was useful, granted it was indeed valid. Purple had said that Link was slower, but seemed to have an affinity for attracting people's attention. Brown was certain he'd detected a suggestive tone in Purple's voice, recognizing it as jealousy mixed with bewilderment. Everyone knew that he was attracted to Yellow. No one had guessed what Purple had done to Yellow's previous male companions, but Brown had never really given much thought to the subject. Brown received some interesting perceptions by just watching Link. He could tell that the Hylian was special. There was something beneath the surface that even Link didn't know of. A hidden darkness that made Brown quite wary of him.

They ran across the yellow-gold grass of the field and suddenly came upon a Shy Guy, who was perched upon rather precarious looking stilts. Brown, more by instinct than actual experience, jumped on the Shy Guy's head.

"I've gotta get a refund for those things!" the Shy Guy yelled. Brown let him go, since he had six eggs and if he tried to lay any more, they wouldn't follow him for some reason. He thought it might be because if they were so far behind, they couldn't sense his presence to follow him. He wouldn't explain this to Link, because from the story that the other Yoshis relayed to him, Link would take it the wrong way.

"Nice," Link said. "But watch this!" Link found a duo of Shy Guys on their "Anti-Yoshi" stilts. He slashed through the wood of the stilts, causing the Shy Guys to fall to the ground.

"What was that for, foo'?!?!?" one of the Shy Guys asked.

"Huh?!?" Link asked, twisting his face in a confused expression.

"He thinks he's gansta. Don't pay him any mind. You owe me one now. Don't let the Yoshi eat me!"

"Whadda 'bout me? Can't you help yo brotha from anotha motha?" ("Can't you help your brother from another mother?" translation brought to you by I NO SPEAK GANGSTA Corporations)

"Um. You guys are insane! I can't promise anything for you based on the behavior of my companion. You know, I'm not responsible for his actions, blah, blah, blah, so I can't say one way or the other." Brown ran up and ate both the Shy Guys. "That went well."

"I was so sick of listening to them argue that I had to do something. That was the obvious solution."

"I'm not disagreeing with you. I personally was quite ready to cut them both in half. I hate it when people start begging for their lives. It makes me wanna smack 'em, especially when they talk like freaks," Link replied.

"Exactly."

Brown and Link came to a cave. A memory of a strange croaky voice echoed in Link's mind _Remember your failure at the cave!_ Link had no clue what the voice in question meant. Maybe it was exactly like when the word "Jedi" leapt to his tongue. Somehow, they had to be connected, but he didn't care what the connection was. He just wished that the thoughts would stop coming.

"You comin'?" Brown asked from inside the cave.

"Yeah. I just… have a bad feeling about this," Link said.

"Aw, c'mon. It can't be that bad. It's just a cave. See?" Brown said. "There's no monster inside it.

"Whatever," Link replied. "I ain't afraid. I just don't trust it."

"Like I said, it's a cave. It can't hurt you."

"I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!" Link yelled.

"Okay. You don't hafta shout. Kamek, remember?"

Link shut up and walked ahead of Brown. "Stupid cave. Stupid Yoshi. Stupid Shy Guys," Link muttered under his breath as he continued on.

After an uneventful cave traversing lit with a strange light which followed them and was unexplainable (at least for Brown but Link blamed it on Kamek), the trio left via a floating platform.

"Um… this is… different."

"It's Kamek. Remember? You said the light was somehow connected with him, why not this thing?" Brown said. The platform reached the top of its arc.

"We'd best get off," Link suggested.

"Why?"

"It's gonna fall back down into the cave. I promise you, there's gotta be something bad in one of these caves."

"You're just claustrophobic because you have issues with tombs and stuff."

"How'd you know about the tombs?"

"You said something about it to one of the others and they relayed the info to me. See, relays are effective."

"For some purposes, but not others. When did I say they weren't?"

"When you were talking to Green."

"That was for the first leg of the journey, duh!"

"Whatever, man. Whatever."

They crossed the field without anyone or anything bothering them too much and found another entrance to another cave. This particular cave had a pipe, not a warp pipe, but a normal pipe sticking up in front of the entrance. Link somehow squeezed in between the pipe and the side of the cave, something Brown couldn't do without potentially scraping baby Mario to death, so he ground-pounded the pipe a few times in order to smash it low enough to gain access to the cave.

"Hey, good news!" Link slipped deeper into the shadows. "I don't have a funny feeling about this cave!" They wound up falling a little distance, and then Link noticed the light was following them again, but it wasn't as bright as before because the cave was closer to the surface and more light filtered through the entrance and exit holes. There were mushrooms all over the place. "Wow. 'Shrooms," Link added when he saw the huge fungi growing all over the place. He leapt to one and continued jumping across gaps using the naturally occurring mushrooms. Brown followed behind the Hylian and they came to a winged cloud, which Brown threw an egg at to grow a plane that would allow them access to an arrow ball so they could bounce out of the cave.

Once out of the darker regions, Brown and Link continued to find Pink standing near where they'd exited, giggling flirtatiously at the sight of Link. Brown gave him a look of sympathy to respond to the one Link shot him that clearly meant _HELP ME! _

"Hiya guys!" Pink said cheerfully. "Hey Link!" she put on the I-have-a-huge-crush-on-you-so-don't-make-me-sad-by-cringing-and-running-away look.

Link was very tempted to do just that.

__________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't resist the 'shroom thing, 'cauz I recently read that chapter of From Egg to Sword that was based on the trading session as adult Link in Ocarina of Time. It's just so funny! Go read it now! Sorry I took so long for this chappy, but I sadly think I'm losing my inspiration for this fic, seeing as I haven't heard from any of you with new fics that I need to read (or at least new chappies). *Sighs* I guess I'm going through a mini-depression. I'll hafta fix that by writing a insane fic about Link and pizza and what happened Friday night. You know how he's kinda been staying in the extra room because I'm writing the history of what happened with him, Indy, Sam, and Han? Well, we kinda got pizza last night and things get insane from there. Maybe that will improve my motivation. *sighs again* How'd you like the Anti-Yoshi stilts, Starrgrl24? XD


	8. Chapter 8 Link, Pink, and the Fuzzies

Hey, I know the last chappy's AN was me having a super mini depression (I know that makes no sense). I didn't really feel loved 'cauz everyone was all like "I'm not updating 'cauz I don't feel like it. I'm not reviewing 'cauz I'm too lazy to think up ideas." *sighs*, but now I feel slightly better 'cauz I have an idea for this fic that's gonna make it hilarious. No, sorry, Starrgrl24, they aren't gonna see Shy Guys smoking fuzzies. I guess I was mini-depressed because I felt like no one was reviewing, but I know you guys were. I just need more reviewers to keep that from happening, I guess. I love you guys, but the love has to flow in both directions to make the friendship work properly. Oh well, there's my soul-spilling for today. Sorry if it sounds like I'm whining about my review count, or anything, but I thrive on reviews. You guys give me inspiration when you review, without which I would crash, like Link in my Link's New Adventure fic. (If you haven't read it, please do.) You guys are amazingly wonderful. I know life happens, but I wanna feel the love I felt previously. (NUTS, I am whining now!) Maybe I should just write the stinkin' chappy before you guys are all like "Dude, this author is a freak and doesn't deserve my review." Then I'd be sad. :(

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8 Link, Pink, and the Fuzzies

"I thought the author would never shut up!" Pink said.

"Me neither. If that's who that voice was," Link was still skeptical about the whole concept of 'the author.'

"Ah, whatever. Just as long as we're together," Pink said. Link gagged. "You okay over there?" Pink asked, thinking that it was Link's wound and not her comment that was causing him to gag and cough as if there were no tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Link managed to get out between chokes and hacking noises.

"Just don't scare me like that."

"Yes, _mother_," Link said sarcastically. "I seriously can't see why you like me so much." He grumbled under his breath.

"Well, you're cute, smart, and very muscular," Pink said and Link's face flushed a light pink. "And did I mention, just a hunk of a man?" Link's face became a very dark red. If it grew any darker with embarrassment, it would be purple.

"Gosh, that's really embarrassing."

"Aw, Link. You know, we've got a baby and you _are_ a guy and I _am_ a chick, so we could play house while we're traveling." Pink batted her eyelashes… well she would have if she'd had them, so she did the next best thing. She blinked in exactly the same manner and her meaning was not lost on Link. In fact, he read more into the situation because of the tone she'd taken and the way she'd described him earlier. Then he began to wonder, _how can she find me muscular?_ In his eyes, he wasn't _that_ muscular. He was average compared to most Hylians when it came to that particular subject. Then he looked at his torso. He was thin, and where the ball had pierced him, there were holes in his tunic. He flushed. His skinny, decently-muscled, but in his own opinion not muscular enough belly peeked out at him through the holes. _There_ was one reason. Apparently Pink liked guys that were in shape. Link was able to deal with the worst conditions and come out looking splendid. _Another _reason. He couldn't keep thinking about this or else he'd be completely aware of everything that made all the girls stare at him and sigh or even faint or giggle flirtatiously and want to give him humongous bear hugs. Thrusting these thoughts from his mind, he focused back on the question that Pink had asked him previously.

"No, let's not. 'Cauz that would imply that I'm married-" he trailed off, finishing only in his head _to you_. Just the thought was enough to send almost painful shivers up his spine. "Hey, what's that smell?" Link asked, changing the subject. Now that he thought about it, he'd been smelling this for a little while, but hadn't really realized it because he was so busy trying to get Pink to stop thinking about how attractive she thought he was. _I'm not that attractive. I just catch people's attention. Maybe I need to be more discreet. I don't know. Put on a cloak or something?_

"I did _not _fart!" Pink exclaimed. Baby Mario had a strange, almost surprised expression on his face. All and all, Link took it to mean "OOPS!"

"I'm not changing the diaper," Link said. "There are a lot of things that I'd do without thinking twice, but changing a diaper was not in the job description." Link held up a piece of paper that had Green's signature on it. "See what it says here?" He pointed to a line of text that said 'by no means is the undersigned responsible for cleaning up after the package.' Pink knew that the 'package' had to be Mario, and for the first time since Link arrived she felt something other than blinding love for him. She was angry, okay, fine, slightly flustered, but when she looked up at Link, she just couldn't say no to his demands, no matter how harsh they were.

"I'll do it." A twinkle sparked in Pink's eyes and she took Mario off of her back and walked over to the river that they were following to Bowser's castle, where they presumed the baby and stork were. The river was the source of the castle's moat, which they knew was going to be huge. She put him in the water, took off the diaper, washed it, then washed off Mario's rear so that he wouldn't randomly start crying and lead the Toadies to them. Pink refastened the diaper around Mario, put him back in his place atop her back, and walked back over to Link. "Better?" she asked, that same I-want-you look in her eyes. Link did his best to ignore it, but failed as miserably as possible.

"Would ya please stop doing that?" Link said, using his only weapon against her, the fact that she'd do anything he asked.

"Anything for you, sweet-cakes."

Link's eyes widened. "Never ever call me that," he said, haunted. _Well, that just ruined cake for me for the rest of my life,_ he thought wryly. _I wish I could just forget everything she's said to me since I came to this island._

The trio reached a cliff with a log jutting off of it. "Here goes nothing," Link said, running across the log and leaping to the second cliff and landing gracefully. _Too gracefully, _Link realized. Pink re-enacted his leap, landing on top of Link. "Get off, please," he begged. "You're creeping me out!"

"Whoops," Pink flushed, her face becoming a brighter pink. She took her time removing herself from Link's person. Link was left with one resort to get her off fast.

"OWWWWW!" he yelped loudly. "Get off! You're hurting me!" he added a whining quality to his voice, as if he were a little kid in pain rather than a nineteen-year-old who was perfectly fine except for being freaked out beyond all reason by the advances of a female of a different species.

Pink jumped off of him. "Are you okay?" she asked, gasping.

"Wha-" Link's question was cut off when he looked at his torso to find red liquid once again coming from the multiple wounds there. "Great," he muttered sarcastically under his breath so that Pink couldn't hear. "Yeah, it's just a bit of blood, I guess. There's plenty more where it came from."

"Blood?" Pink paled.

"Don't faint on me. That's the last thing I need. By the way, you aren't afraid of blood are you?" Link asked, taking the advantage he'd gained from the wound he'd sustained. Maybe getting hit wasn't such a bad idea. The wound throbbed again. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea either.

Pink obeyed Link's commands and the color was slowly returning to her face. "Can I help you with that?" she asked when she noticed that Link had picked leaves from certain shrubs and was grinding them up in between two rocks. "What's that for?"

"To get it to heal faster," the warrior explained, taking a bottle of water from the pouch hanging from his belt. Some have described it as inter-dimensional, but Link had never heard of the term, and therefore didn't use it. He mixed some water in with the herbs and mad a paste. With it, he filled each of the holes in his stomach. He allowed Pink to give him the paste, but when she tried to stuff it into one of his wounds, he leapt away, causing some of the precious paste to wind up on the ground, wasted. "I can do it. Just hand me the paste," Link said defensively.

"Someone's all uptight about his wounds," Pink said. "I'm just trying to help."

"Fine," Link sighed. "Just don't put too much in. We don't want me exploding do we?" Pink flinched at his comment and Link smiled a grin so huge that it nearly split his face in two. Pink, thinking that Link was kidding until he pointed to the one hole that hadn't been filled, didn't make a move to act on what Link was allowing. "Go ahead." _I'm __**SO**__ gonna regret this. I don't even know why I'm letting her do this. I guess I'm just sick of her and her games. I don't really wanna play anymore. I just wanna get going. _ Link felt the paste in his wound. Pink patted his stomach, then scraped the excess paste off onto a rock. "Wait, we might need this later!" Link said, quickly grabbing more of the herbs and shoving them in his pouch along with the bottle of water. Since there wasn't all that much paste left that was worth anything, Link painted it across his face. The green, thick liquid began to dry on his face and inside his wounds, however very slowly. Pink laughed at the swirls of green lining Link's face. "What? I can't have any fun?" The Hylian smiled underneath the mask he'd fashioned from the herb and water mixture.

"No, you most definitely can have fun, but we've gotta keep going."

"Yeah, I know," Link walked forward, where there were two creatures that jumped up and down, then curled up into balls. Link felt an all-consuming desire to kick one into the creatures that were tapping their way towards him and Pink. The creatures exploded upon impact with the ball-creature. Link came to a vine. Higher up growing on the vine were several watermelons. Feeling sort of hungry and knowing how refreshing a little bit of watermelon could be on a warm day, he leapt up to one of the larger fruits and cut it from the vine with the Master Sword. Of course, Pink walked up at exactly the moment Link cut down a watermelon. Somehow guessing that she was there, he swept the Master Sword around again, cutting another fruit from the vine. He caught both of them as all three (Link and the two watermelons) fell to the platform next to the vine, which he hadn't exactly remembered climbing up on.

"Want some?" he asked, holding up one of the watermelons to her. They were both the same size.

"Sure," she said, snapping her tongue out and snatching the fruit from his hands. It disappeared into her mouth.

Link's eyes expanded. "Wow… I really wasn't expecting _that_."

"You've gotta stay on your toes around me."

_No kidding_, Link thought. Instead he said, "Yeah, you are kinda unpredictable."

"Me? Unpredictable? Nah." Pink replied, spitting out a few seeds.

"Yup. Unpredictable." Link cut a piece from the watermelon and started gnawing on it. (Yeah, Billy, that was inspired by your antics on Warpath.) He saw some more of the creatures that the ball-thing had run over and exploded and deciding to see what would happen if he were to spit watermelon seeds at them, he let fly a volley of slippery black tear-drops which hit the three tiny tapping annoyances.

"What was that for?!?!?" yelled one of the tappers. "You blew up two of my friends! They crashed into me and they blew up! You monster!"

"Grr," Link said, choosing to produce a full-fledged creepy wolf-style growl after saying the word version of the onomatopoeia.

The tapper looked at him with a strange expression. Link felt quite savage. Perhaps it was the addition of the mask of unused paste on his face or the growl he'd managed, or maybe it was a combination of the two. He had no idea, but all he knew was that it made him feel powerful in a way he'd never experienced before.

"Link, get over here and eat your watermelon before I do!" Pink yelled at him.

"Fine," he said, acting on her demands. The tapper stuck his tongue out and made rude farting noises. Link whirled around and dropped on it. When he turned back and trotted to Pink, there was a miniscule red stain on the Master Sword and the tapper lay cleaved in two.

"What kept you?" Pink asked.

"Well, you know the usual, a disgruntled customer, no biggie," Link replied.

"I hope you didn't kill 'im, he sounded quite nice," Pink teased.

"Then you're gonna be disappointed in the least. I hope you don't mind the sight of blood, 'cauz I've gotta clean my sword."

Pink's stomach churned, she _HATED _the sight and talk of blood, not to mention the reference to the vital fluid. Earlier, she hadn't thought about it much. Link was one of the only people for whom she would deal with her least favorite thing, if not the only person. She had also really wanted a chance to feel his rock-hard abs. _Oh well, he's gotta do this. Just look away… and DON'T be sick,_ Pink thought.

Link pulled out a cloth that was purple-red with dried blood and Pink fought to keep from barfing. He wiped down the Master Sword with the much-used cloth, then put it away. Pink was turning the cliché greenish color and Link felt sorry for her for no better reason than that she wasn't comfortable with something he dealt with all the time. He put his hand on the top of her head, where the tops of her eyes met, and patted her in a sympathetic gesture.

"It's all right," he said and Pink glowed with appreciation. "So I guess this means that you don't like blood. It's a part of life, so you'd better get used to it." His voice was gentle and moderately deep. Pink's cheeks turned a magenta color, indicating that she was indeed affected by the sudden attention she was receiving. She hadn't expected him to be so understanding about her problem since he'd been through situations in which he'd probably been covered in the liquid from head to toe. Fighting monsters wasn't a job for the faint-hearted. In addition to having courage, the young man standing next to her must have had a good deal of mental hardness. He couldn't flinch when grime made contact with him. He didn't have time to. Pink knew that even on the little bit that she had traveled with the Hylian that she hadn't flinched when she'd stepped in the muddy puddle; nor when she had to change the baby's diaper, sure she didn't want to do it, but it had to be done, otherwise the goo would've wound up on _her back_. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Are you gonna finish that?" She asked, pointing to the watermelon that was on the ground next to his feet.

"Right, _that's _what I came back for in the first place."

"Do you wanna eat on the run?"

"Just as long as we _walk_."

"That's what I meant," Pink giggled at how literally he was taking her. It would've annoyed almost anyone else. What could she do about it? She was in love. In love with someone who wasn't exactly a member of her species, then again, Link was a hot item. All of the other female Yoshis were attracted to him at least a little bit. Pink didn't pretend to know what flowed through the guys' minds. Sometimes, they seemed to be at least one species apart from her and the girls.

Link continued to carve pieces from the watermelon, and noticing the look on baby Mario's face, clipped off pieces with the Kokiri Sword that was so small for him he was tempted to call it the Kokiri Dagger, and popped them into the baby's mouth. He'd never had the opportunity to feed a baby before and there was something about it that seemed addicting. It was so cute to see that expression Mario always made when Link gave him fruit. The baby smiled a thank-you and continued to look at Link afterwards, expressing his fascination with the green-clad warrior. Link had to chuckle at the baby's wonder, but it also made him think, _how could I be so interesting that he'd look at me for the longest time? I'm not even gonna pretend that anyone knows the answer to that._

By that time, they were at a rather huge field. Link had a strange feeling about this place, as if something were desperately telling him not to go out onto the plain. He ignored the feeling, since he had the Triforce of Courage, he didn't feel the urge to cower as many lesser men would've. That and he was used to this sort of thing.

"Hey, Pink," he said, flinging the watermelon remains out onto the plain, "watch before you go out there with the baby. I'm gonna check it out."

The melon rind hit the ground with a thud and it exploded, just from the impact it had on the ground. Link stepped forward and loads of white fluffy things flew into the air. "WHOA!" Link yelled, stepping back and thinking back to the cuccoos that had attacked him numerous times before.

"Link don't touch the-" Pink was cut off by the upscale-downscale farty noise of a fuzzy exploding.

"Holy nuts!" Link muttered, his voice loud and his speech drawling. "All I did was poke it." He started back toward Pink with a sort of drunken stagger. "Look at all the pretty colors." His voice became passive again. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, and eventually the trees were no longer purple and Pink was no longer a freakish fluorescent green.

"That would be why you _don't _touch the fuzzies," Pink murmured.

"Yeah, not the most enjoyable of experiences."

"You know, while we're here, I wanna do an experiment," Pink said. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Okay, then. Fire away."

"I wonder what the fuzzies taste like."

"You've lost it!" Link sang, his voice wobbling from a high pitch to a slightly lower one and back again.

"Ah, whatever." Pink leapt into the plain and when the fuzzies swarmed her, stuck her tongue out and grabbed one. She immediately farted and felt really dizzy. "Okay. They taste like air," she said, staggering forward. Since she was smaller, the fuzzy's effects took longer to wear off, so it was when she and Link were completely across the plain that she finally returned to normal. "That was good fun," she said sarcastically. In fact I think I need to go find a tree so I can-" she trailed off as a wave of nausea overcame her. Link stepped behind her and she ran off to do what she needed to do. He could hear the hacking sounds from the little river that was under the bridge, which he was currently using to refill the bottle of water that he'd used to make the paste. He looked at his wounds to see that the paste had dried, cracked and begun peeling. _Oh well, _he thought._ The island's bound to have more of those herbs growing somewhere. Besides, I won't be needing it for much longer anyway. The holes are already really small._

Pink returned, feeling slightly better. The threesome found Blue sitting next to a tree not really caring about anything more than what he was gonna do to prank the newbie. Link had a _really_ bad feeling about this.

"Hey, Blue," Pink said, her throat burning after her recent necessity. "I'm gonna chill out in the river now, 'kay?" She handed the baby to Blue and walked back to the river by the bridge.

"We meet again. For the first time! For the last time!" Blue said maniacally.

"How could it be 'again' and the 'first time?'" Link asked, quite confused.

"Ugh," Blue sighed. "Maybe you should watch _Spaceballs_." Link's eyes widened. "No, genius! Okay, fine, there are a few dirty jokes in that movie, so I guess the look you're giving me is to be expected. "Let's get goin' before I say something else that's just as stupid."

__________________________________________________________________________

I hope the length makes up for the wait that you had to put up with. :D Anyhow, there was just so much that I wanted to include that this chappy is a whopping eleven pages in Word! *Hallelujah chorus plays* *chorus stops* Seriously, I love you guys and for that reason I'm gonna tell you a story about my English teacher. (That's where the dirtiness in this chappy comes from.) He was taking attendance and everything was going perfectly fine, but then he looked up to see that one chick who had not been weird two minutes before, was wearing a bikini top over her shirt. She said, "I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention." This story killed a part of my inner child. If it did the same to you, please tell me so I know I'm not the only one affected by this. BTW, Starll asked me something in one of her reviews, and I wanna address it here too so that everyone understands where this item and certain others are. Link found the song on the wall after racing the grave-keeper's ghost, and therefore the Fairy Bow and most of the other items aren't in Link's inventory. The Megaton Hammer is in his inventory because he decided to go to the Treasure Chest in the Fire Temple because he was bored. (Real solid storyline, right.)

Basically all I wanna do here is say you guys are amazing and that I'm gonna do Link's Quest for Pizza this weekend. BYE!


	9. Chapter 9 Blue and Link vs Salvo

Hey, I'm back! It took forever for this chappy, oh well. Normally, I'd be updating LQP right now, but I did that last night, so… you know. Besides, I have all of tomorrow and Monday to type. Okay… this is what you came for. Aw, nuts. I burned my right index finger making pasta salad at **5:15** because my grandma had to take her medicine and that completely rules her life… (gimme a break) Enough about me and my life.

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9 Blue and Link vs. Salvo the Slime

Link smiled, then started off after Blue. They came to the castle shortly afterwards.

"So what exactly IS that thing?" Link asked, pointing to the wooden barrel-like object that was spinning around like a deranged log-rolling game.

"Um. That's a thing that spins and-" Blue was cut off by Link.

"I _KNOW_ that! Just tell me why it's _here_ and what that means for us. Wait… I know why it's here: Kamek, but basically we've gotta like…" Link trailed off as he jumped up onto the barrel. He had to jump a few times to avoid falling off the rolling barrel, since it was connected to the wall and only a little bit of it stuck out. He could have attempted to run in a diagonal pattern to stay close to the wall and simultaneously get to the higher ledge.

"That was… interesting." Blue had a "you, my friend, are most definitely crazy" look on his face. "Did you just figure all that out by yourself, or did a friend tell you?"

"A friend told me. He's kinda called my brain," Link said sarcastically.

"Maybe you should introduce us," Blue suggested.

"Shut up," Link muttered.

"Freedom of speech."

"Freedom to tell people to shut up."

"I hate you."

"I know."

By this time they had similarly passed two more of the barrels, both of which had hovered over pits of lava. Blue had almost fallen into the final pit, but Link had pulled him and baby Mario to safety. Smiling, the Hylian had told the Yoshi to "Focus on surviving."

To which Blue replied, "That was my focus. I just slipped. Good thing you were paying attention. The baby'd be dead right now if you hadn't been." Blue didn't mention that he himself wouldn't have made it. He wasn't the type to take threats against himself seriously, but the minute someone threatened one of his charges, he was ready to rip them to shreds. The common Yoshi docility didn't apply to him or Red. He, so much like Red, was willing to do whatever it took to get what was required. Even if it meant sacrificing his life… or the lives of others.

Link had already crawled through the pipe and Blue followed after him, to find a huge room filled one fifth of the way with water. A fish popped up to shoot water at Link and Blue. Link hit the floor, but his upper body was hanging off of the edge and he fell into the water. Blue laughed; he was well out of the fish's range. Until it moved closer. Blue was soon as soaked as Link was. Link decided that it would be pretty funny to sneak attack the fish, so, diving under the water, he swam beneath the fish and poked its underside. The fish's eyes grew wide and it began half-laughing, half-hissing. It smiled, distracted long enough that Blue could jump across the gap and make it to the ledge with the two pipes. One of the pipes stood up and the other was on its side, much like the one that they had traveled through in order to get to the room they were now in. The one that faced the ceiling spewed a Shy Guy every few seconds. Link finally came over to where Blue was, the fish was following him like a strange puppy, a happy look in its eyes. Link smiled when Blue gave him a "What did you do THIS time" look.

"I can't help it! Everyone on this island loves me!" Link shrugged; putting his palms up before his chest; so they faced the ceiling and were at the closest, half a foot from his person. "Okay, fine, the Shy Guys and tapping things don't like me all that much… and I've got a feeling that the flowers that eat people and the little sprouts don't like me either, but everything else does."

"You're pathetic," Blue teased, shaking his head.

_Meanwhile:_

"Oh, yes… everything else most definitely does," Kamek said in his creepy raspy voice that sounded as if he'd had problems with smoking earlier in life.

"Hi Kamek!" screamed Carl. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing!" Kamek said, quickly reverting the focus of his crystal ball to the baby. "Just watching to see if the baby does anything, so I can tell you to go and do your work."

"But… you don't hafta tell us to do our work. We're doing it right now."

"What exactly is in your job description, again?"

"We've gotta wait for the alarm to go off, you know the one that tells us where the baby is. Maybe we should've got the GPS thing and planted that on the baby. Maybe we could use that as a tracking device?"

"Or maybe Kamek coulda gwabbed bowf of the babies at the same time!" A young voice yelled at them.

"Yes, Young Master, I messed up. We went through this before. I already took the blame for that. It's not my fault the stork was flying weird and I skimmed it."

"I don't cawre!"

"I'm gonna go put his sorry butt to sleep. Keep listenin' for the alarm," Kamek said to Carl who was staring into space intently, singing "What I've Done." Kamek continued, noticing that Carl was not paying the least bit of attention. "Carl, SHUT UP and LISTEN!"

"I heard you," Carl said, pausing in his singing only long enough to say that phrase, then continuing right where he left off.

"I hate my job," Kamek mumbled.

_End of Meanwhile-ness:_

"Um… you got any ideas?" Link asked Blue.

"None. I got nothin'," Blue replied.

"Okay. Let's wing this. I vote we hit the green block up there and it like retracts the spikes or something, then we jump up there and do whatever it takes to get to the next room." _That's easier for me than he knows,_ Blue thought.

"That'll work. I guess since you don't like egg-laying that it's a good thing that I took care of that issue when you were making your aquatic friend and trying to get her to leave you alone."

"That was a chick fish?!?" Link exclaimed. Blue could tell that this was going to be bad. "I named her BOB!"

Blue sighed. Okay, it wasn't as bad as he'd thought. "That was not something I'd get excited about."

"Yeah, but it was an inaccuracy! I hate being inaccurate! UGH!" Link moaned theatrically.

"Great… I get stuck with a drama queen," Blue murmured. Link's ears picked up on the muted comment.

"King," he corrected. "And I was just goofing around. It was a nice way to release some tension." He smiled. Blue shot him a sideways glance and threw an egg at the green block as previously agreed upon. Link took the moment required for the platform to spin around and wind up spikes-down to examine the healing progress his wounds had made. The paste was once again pliable, where there _was_ paste, and in those places where it wasn't present, trace amounts of blood were visible, though it was plain to see that the holes were now so small he could hardly fit his little finger into them, not that he'd want to do so, but if he did, he could.

"You okay down there?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's all better now… sort of," the Hylian answered, still looking at the punctures in his stomach.

"Ah, get over it and let's go!"

"Hey! I'm already over it! I just wanna make sure it's not infected. That would end our trip real quick wouldn't it?" Link asked.

"Nah, it'd just end yours. The sad truth is that we've gotta keep going no matter who falls. If we stop because we lose one person, it's like surrendering the baby to Kamek. We can't do that. He won't get the baby as long as one of us Yoshis is still breathing. I suppose the same goes for you too. No matter how hard you try to deny it, you can't get out of it."

"I have no idea why you Yoshis keep on saying stuff like that. You can't see the future!"

"But we can trust our instincts and what they say."

"But what if they're wrong? What if they lead you down the wrong path? What then?" Link said, he didn't want to believe what the Yoshis were saying. He could pull out at any time he wished… right? _Great, now they've got me wondering about one of my key beliefs. I can definitely get out of this if I wanted to. I just don't wanna yet. They've got me too curious about this stuff to not see it through. Didn't someone say something to me about being the one who'll see this through? I can't let them down… besides, I like the vacation from Navi. It's kinda pleasant. Maybe I should do this more often._

"I have no clue. It's never happened before."

"That you know of."

Blue shrugged. Link had brought up a very good point. _Fabulous, now he's got me second-guessing my feelings. That's never a good idea. I don't like being confused. In fact, some of the worse things I've done have been because I was confused. Confused about Kamek. That's why I was captured. That's how they figured out about the babies. That's how Kamek knew where the stork would be. That's how they got Mario's brother. Kamek may not look like much, but he's beastly when it comes to interrogations._

By this time, they were able to access another part of the room, which had a locked door. "Man! I hate this! I had issues like this back in Hyrule!" Link yelled. "What's the deal?!?"

"Ah, c'mon. Maybe if you're nice, I can find you a cookie."

"Cookie?" Link asked. "I like cookies."

"Nuts! I didn't expect you to know what they were!"

"There's more to me than what meets the eye."

"You're a Transformer?!?"

"HUH?!?!?!?" Link wondered.

"Never mind. You'll understand it later."

"I hope."

They dropped through an 'Anti-Yoshi barrier,' and landed on a platform, below which was a strange blue creature that was saying something about 'my precious' and talking like this 'precious' was an actual person. It was having a conversation with itself. Link gave Blue a look that said, "Okay, that thing has lost it!" Blue nodded and Link jumped down on the other side. The creature started chasing him. He ripped the Master Sword from its scabbard and sliced it in two.

"You can come down now," Link said, pulling the cleaning cloth from his belt pouch and swiping the cloth along the sword to clean it. It was back in the sheath before Blue was next to him. "Let's go grab the key. You know what? Why don't you go ahead and I'll get the key and catch up with you."

"That's perfectly fine," Blue replied. "I'm gonna beat you to the door."

"You probably will." Link didn't argue for the simple reason that he was already halfway to the top, where the key was. Blue started off, and suddenly Link heard a loud yelp and sudden, sharp cries. Mario had been dislodged. Link was too busy getting the key to help. His guess was that the spiked platform had somehow been involved in the accident. He smashed the pot with the Megaton Hammer and rushed for Blue… when the crying, as abruptly as it had started, stopped. Link jumped up to where Blue was shortly thereafter, to find Blue without a scratch on him… except for the gash on his neck. Link only saw it when the Yoshi turned to the side.

"Let's get goin'," he grunted in a tone that commanded Link to disregard his recent ailment. The roles were now reversed. Link was the one wondering about the Yoshi.

"Want some of this paste stuff? Link said, pulling the herbs and bottle of water from his pouch.

"It couldn't hurt. Let's keep going, though. I don't feel like stopping just to treat this."

"Okay. I can do it on the move."

"Good."

"So what happened?" Link queried, mashing up the herbs and mixing in some water, remaking the thick green paste and spreading it onto Blue's wound.

"I thought I was low enough so it wouldn't hit me, but I misjudged and he got knocked off my back. He somehow seems to be okay."

"That's lucky. He must've missed the spikes just barely. Maybe because he's so small."

"I don't know. I figure: why question good fortune?"

"Yeah. Let's not."

They entered the locked door, using the key to find two balls with arrows on them floating around. Link was curious as to what they did, so jumped onto one of them and it started moving upwards. "Well, that was unexpected!" he exclaimed from the top of the ball. Blue laughed and followed him on the other ball. Once at the top, they found a red door studded with gold circles. Link recognized it from his sojourn with Yellow. They walked through, and soon enough, a few bricks formed a wall, sealing them in. Link tried to pull the bricks back out, but the effort was futile. They were stuck. "Well, um, I guess Kamek sealed us in or something. Epic fail, huh?" Link gave Blue a sheepish grin.

"You did your best. We'll fight this to the end," Blue said valiantly.

"We've got no choice," Link said. _Funny how now it seems like the end and I start wondering about Navi. If I were to die here, she'd never know. Who am I kidding?!? I'm the Hero of Time! This isn't gonna kill me… it's a…_

At that moment, Kamek appeared and said, "It's time for me to be a pixie again!" after the usual rant he would pull whenever he met up with either Link or the Yoshis. A little blob fell from the ceiling and hit the floor, producing a _sploosh_ noise. Kamek flew over it, throwing magic dust on it. It grew and Kamek yelled about pixies and other nonsense as he flew off.

…_slime?_ Link finished his thought. He started laughing uncontrollably. "He sends SLIME to kill us! That's hilarious!"

"You've lost it, Link. You've lost it."

"Ah," Link muttered, unsheathing the Master Sword. He slid it through the slime, but it managed to do absolutely nothing. "Okay, new plan: I bomb it while you throw stuff at it. Don't fall in the lava over there."

"Eggs. Call them what they are."

"Ew. Egg-laying. Why me?"

"Because you're special," Blue said, hitting the slime with an egg and it bounced off the ceiling to hit the slime again. The slime shed pieces of itself all over the room, some of which fell into the lava with a _hiss_. Link pulled out a bomb and set it to go off, placing it close to the edge, where the lava was. The slime stupidly bounced over toward the bomb as it exploded. More pieces flew all over the place. One hit Mario, knocking him from the Yoshi's back. Link leapt for him, and caught him, as Blue threw a final egg at the slime. It shrank so small that its eyes stretched beyond its face and then it exploded in a brilliant display of color, much like what had happened to the monster Link had fought with Yellow.

"That's going to be a sight I'm gonna miss when I go back to Hyrule," Link said.

"You could just stay here, you know."

A door appeared, and a huge key allowed them access to the outside world where Green was waiting for them. "I think I'll pass, even though that sounds fun," Link said, tickling Mario's stomach and smiling as the infant giggled. "I think he likes me."

"Well, see ya, Link. I'm gonna go chill out now. Bye!"

"See ya later." Link held up Mario's hand and waved it. "Say, 'Bye-bye, Blue.'"

To Link's surprise Mario said, "Bah-bah, Bwue."

__________________________________________________________________________

I think getting the fatherly side of Link in there was kind of cute. Well, I guess that just happens when there's a baby around. I started this chappy yesterday, so the first AN talks about how I had time to type today and have time to type tomorrow. Tomorrow is kind of uncertain, but I really need to update Jack Did It! because I haven't updated it in a while. It's cheesy, but funny. After that, I plan on typing LNA, then LQP, then this fic again. Yeah, those are my plans, but plans are subject to change. XD See ya later!


	10. Chapter 10 Green, Link, and the Koopas

Hey! I'm back! Link's going with Green again! Cue carry-over jokes! YAY! I'm listenin' to "New Divide" right now and I'm in love with the song! It's amazing! Go listen to it now! You won't be sorry! There's already a Twilight Princess video to it on YouTube. Watch it after you read and review. Just type "Zelda New Divide" and it'll probably be the first to pop up. It's by NZPCwiiwiiwii. If you're reading this, NZPCwiiwiiwii, you're amazing… even if you aren't reading this… you're still amazing! Okay, advertisement thingy over now. It's all good. This chappy resurrects stuff from the second chappy. Yay! Resurrected jokes! XD

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10 Green and Link and the Koopa Army

The surprise was still etched on Link's face when he met Green by a stand of trees.

"What happened?" Green asked, addressing the look Link was giving the baby.

"He… he spoke. Sure, it wasn't much, just a 'bah, bah, bwue,' but he spoke. I guess ya gotta start somewhere," Link smiled and Green could tell why he'd have to have a long talk with Yellow after Link left. He had a feeling she'd be heart-broken when he left. There was that air to him that had clung to the other guys she'd been friendly to. They'd been more than friends, if he was to be brutally honest with himself, but Green was never brutal. He was more the type who would be mellow unless provoked. His cautiousness was only comparable to Navi, at least for Link. Link knew that Green would make a good leader for the Yoshis. Green took the baby from Link and put him on his back.

"Yup, you've gotta make a start before you can make the end. Like right now."

"Of course. After you," Link said, moving his hand minimally to show Green that he was ready to follow. Never mind that it was about two P.M. and he was already getting sort of tired. Fighting monsters and running all over the place taking care of a baby and carrying all those weapons was starting to get to him. He shrugged it off. He didn't care if his legs started aching. He didn't care if he got hot and sweaty. He didn't care if he got… hungry? His stomach rumbled. _Okay, I didn't imagine it. Go figure. Ah, whatever… maybe I can get a laugh out of this. _"Hey, Green, I've got a message from the 'vicious beast.'"

Green gave him a look of confusion that held. Link sighed. "No fruit trees, huh? The 'beast' ain't gonna like that."

Green understood. "Ha ha," he said emotionlessly. "I knew all along it was your stomach. I just wanted to see what you'd say about it. Apparently that was nothing."

"Heh," Link smirked and pulled out a bottle of milk. "Use whatcha got when ya got it. It's a good thing I bought that blue fire and put the milk next to it."

"Blue fire?" Green questioned.

"It's some sort of cold flame. I don't even understand it," Link said, then drank the entire bottle in one gulp. Green started chuckling. "What?" Link asked.

"You've got a little…." Green was interrupted by another bout of laughter. "…milk on your lip."

"Oh," Link muttered, swiping at it with the back of his hand. "Thanks… I guess."

Green recovered from his laugh-attack as they came upon a few rocks and a set of floating platforms. Green started singing something about a 'new divide' and Link gave him a weird look. "It's a song I know, 'kay. Don't criticize me for my knowledge of music!"

"Okay, then," Link replied in one of those tones that was loosely translated as 'you're crazy.' "Kamek, I presume," Link said boredom obvious in his tone.

"Yup, that's most likely," Green answered.

"Hey! LOOK! It's a pipe!" Link yelled, looking down, off the cliff. "Can we see what's down it?" He cocked his head and gave Green his most innocent puppy-dog face. The effect was irresistible and Green didn't see the harm in indulging him in this sudden curiosity he'd developed.

"Sure. We aren't exactly pressed for time." The more Green thought about it, the more inaccurate it became, so he didn't think about it much. He wanted to be nice to Link. He'd proved his worth so far and he didn't want to lose the asset that had been brought to them be pure chance.

Link hopped down to the pipe and dropped down into it. Green followed. There was a random star bouncing around that caught Link's attention. Green seemed to puzzle it out in a matter of seconds, instantly labeling it as Kamek's doing. Link stared at it "What does it do? I know Kamek was goofing around again, but what does the star DO?"

"One way to find out," Green decided, exiting his normally cautious manner for reasons he couldn't explain. He barely brushed the star with his fingertips and suddenly baby Mario was no longer on his back and both he and Link were encased in eggs. Link was confused as to _why_ he was in an egg, but that took backseat when the egg started moving from some force he could not provide an explanation for. He was thrown about inside the egg; he hit the sides of it so many times he actually expected it to break. No doubt Green was experiencing the same discomfort. Then the shell disappeared. Mario sat at the feet of Link and Green.

"Well, that was entertaining," Link said, feeling the bruises without actually touching them. He knew the bruises had not officially appeared, but soon would. There were a few tender spots on his arms and legs that marked them for him. The ache they provided was a welcomed distraction from Green's grumbling that he should never let the Hylian tell him where to go again. "Ah, shut up! We ain't got the time."

"Wonderful grammar."

"Can it before I set my anger free."

Green whistled and looked innocently at the sky from the deep end of the pipe and shot up out of the top of it. Link followed to find a winged turtle thing flying next to the pipe. _Was that there beforehand? _Link thought to himself. He decided that it hadn't been. He'd have noticed it if it had been, right?!?

Green jumped on top of it and it fell to its doom. Link watched it fall, and then jumped up onto the blue platform that Green was perched upon. The platform shifted and the two found it falling with them on it. They leapt to the next platform and repeated the act when that one began to fall. The cycle continued until they reached a solid platform. Link was surprised by how good it felt to have solid ground beneath the soles of his boots again. Green was already down the pipe that was near the wall. Link went down after him.

Green was looking around when he saw a creature running towards him. It had mottled brown and white fur with patches of white and a lolling tongue. Green didn't trust it at all. The Yoshi jumped onto a platform and stood there, desperately hoping the thing couldn't or simply _wouldn't_ jump up there to get him. He was prepared to throw an egg at the thing when Link fell down from the pipe, blocking the animal's path to the Yoshi. Link picked himself up, moaning and brushing dust from his legs. His newly acquired bruises were destined to be bigger. He looked over at the animal and stretched his arm out to it. It licked his hand and he giggled. "It's just a little puppy. He's not gonna hurt you, are ya, Billy?"

"Link, it's a girl."

Link's eyes became bigger than basketballs. "Nuts. Twice in one day! Shoot a noodle at me with a plastic spoon!" Link didn't even know what 'plastic' was, but like with the word 'Jedi' it just popped into his mind. Green smiled, then got off of the platform.

"Where'd that come from?" Green asked.

"I guess the milk didn't do it and it's a message from my subconscious… or something," Link said skeptically. "At least I'm not afraid of cute little puppy dogs." He said the last while ruffling the fur of the puppy. The little dog looked up at him and barked in a friendly manner.

"I wasn't afraid," Green lifted his chin defiantly.

"Ah, keep tellin' yourself that. Maybe it'll come true… not." Link muttered the 'not' part to himself, still petting the dog. It rolled over so he could scratch her stomach.

"You and your animal friends," Green remarked.

"Hey, can I help it if I have a personality that animals can't resist?" Link asked.

"It's only because they don't know any better."

"You fear me because I have animal skills?" Link said, trying it, to see how it sounded. He started laughing. It sounded hilarious.

"Say "'bye" to Billy. We've gotta go," Green said, eager to leave the scene of his embarrassment.

Link picked the dog up and went through the pipe. When Green looked over at him, Link shoved the puppy underneath his tunic, which failed to hide the dog.

"Link!" Green moaned.

"What?" the Hylian asked, putting on an innocent smile.

"You've got the dog in your tunic. I know you're not fat!"

Link sighed and withdrew the puppy. "She just looked so lonely. I couldn't leave her!" Link stuck out his lower lip.

"Fine!" Green was fed up with the Hylian warrior.

Link's eyes lit up brighter than the sun. "Thanks, oh and thanks for the compliment earlier! I don't know, I mean, whaddaya think?" Link shifted around, showing Green different angles of his thin figure. Green sighed. _I know I just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life… letting him keep the dog, that is. Maybe even saying that little bit to reveal HOW I knew the dog was there. I've got a feeling that that's gonna come back to bite me in the butt. _ The Yoshi jumped on the arrow ball, ignoring his companion, and flew far into the air. Link followed, shrugging once beforehand.

When Link joined Green, he found blue blocks falling from the sky and assumed Kamek was doing something.

_Earlier That Day:_

"Kamek!" Carl whined. "I'm bored!"

"Listen for the alarm to go off. Remember? It's in your contract!" Kamek yelled back callously.

"But it hasn't gone off yet! I don't know how those Yoshis do it! Please Kamek? I wanna do something!"

"Fine. Just don't touch the telekinesis experiment I'm working on this week. It's not finished yet and I don't want you Toadies messing it up!" realizing the mistake this had the potential to be, Kamek didn't say where it was, but unfortunately for him, Carl knew where it was that the Magikoopa put all of the things he didn't want the Toadies to touch: on top of the kitchen cabinets, which was utterly pointless, seeing as the Toadies could fly. Perhaps Kamek was a firm believer in the saying "Out of sight, out of mind," but one could never tell with the twisted logic that was the basic thought pattern of the soon to be Koopa King's mentor and care-provider.

"Okay, Kamek!" Carl said, going into the kitchen and looking up on the cabinets. He flew up to see the telekinesis experiment just laying there. Carl had no idea what had to be done to make it work, so he took it to Mitch, who did, eventually figure it out. The device consisted of a head mounted thing that was attached to a box by a wire. The box was a set of controls to determine the intensity of the force being used. Carl turned it up to maximum and started moving huge blue blocks randomly.

_Present Time:_

Link and Green began a frantic series of leaps in order to stay out of the way of the blocks. There was even a moment or two when one would fall under the shadow of a block and the other would pull him out of the way to keep him informed that there was indeed a block over his head. When they finally reached the top of the hole and climbed out, Link grinned lopsidedly. "That was kinda fun in a twisted way. As a matter of fact, I think Billy liked it." The dog licked Link's face and the Hylian laughed.

"I'll never understand you."

"You never answered my question," Link said, putting the dog down because she'd started squirming and watching her as she trotted around. The Hylian put his hand on his hip.

"Does my opinion really matter?" Green asked.

"No. I already know what you think. I'm just rubbing it in your face," Link said, smiling brightly. "I really don't know why the chick Yoshis aren't all over you. I mean, you seem decent for one of their kind." Link said, then realized how that sounded and winced.

"What?"

"Dirty thought," Link moaned. "Why, oh why, did you curse me with this?!?!" Link shook his fist at the sky.

"It's funny," the booming voice answered.

Link gave the sky a skeptical expression and shut his mouth.

"Awkward. Well, the girl Yoshis are all over you…" Green trailed off and noticing the way Link looked at him (an expression that could only be defined by 'ew'), added hastily, "FIGURE OF SPEECH!"

"Okay, that's much better!" Link said as they continued on to find a strange flower with yellow petals that dropped to the ground whenever something heavy hit the ground. Green swallowed a few of the petals and laid eggs as Link turned his head the other way. He helplessly wished against everything the world threw at him that he'd somehow get used to that sight. It was going to keep him messed up for as long as he remembered it.

They continued past the flower, Link casting a confused glance back at it as more petals or seeds or whatever they were formed and the flower seemed to twirl them around. The Hylian rubbed his eyes and looked away. He must have been more tired than he thought.

They came to a set of cliffs. Above them floated random things on balloons. From one such balloon, a Shy Guy yelled, "Hey! I can see my house from here! This is really fun!" By this time Green had already started down the slanted land a few cliffs ahead of Link. The Shy Guy suddenly dropped, and having nothing to break his fall, not even the ground, the Shy Guy screamed as he fell. "It's not fun anymore!" He yelled as he fell past Link's nose. Link shrank back, then continued following Green. When he caught up to him, he saw more of the blue blocks. Green jumped across one and was bopped in the face by a winged turtle.

"Get the baby!" he yelled as he fell onto a falling blue block. Mario floated around in his bubble. Link hesitated a moment, then seeing that Green was almost out of reach, He leapt onto the block that was rapidly descending, grabbed the Yoshi, flung him up to catch baby Mario, and realized that he was beyond the point of no return. He couldn't jump up to reach the ledge, but he wasn't the type to give in that easily. He leapt up anyway, defying gravity itself by using his sword to somehow gain the lift he needed. _Just a little higher! _Link thought, reaching the end of the spin. _Come on! Don't quit on me now!_ His fingertips brushed the edge and all of a sudden Green and Billy were there. Billy barked in alarm as Green pulled Link up by the pinky.

"I think my finger's dislocated," Link teased as he pulled himself up, using the extra help Green gave him.

"You're heavy!" Green said.

"It's all muscle," Link retorted. Green knew he was right. "Hey Billy! Where'd you come from, girl?" Link said stroking the dog's furry head.

"I found her over here on this side of the huge divide. She must've found her own way around." It was at this that Link realized that they were on solid ground again.

"Wow. That'll wake ya up," Link said, looking down at the fall he'd nearly taken. The large block was now no bigger than an ant from his perspective. He turned his attention back to Green. "Thanks."

"It's the least I could do. You saved me and helped get the baby back. I couldn't leave you to die. What kind of Yoshi would that make me."

"A smart one," Link joked.

"Shuddup. It's still not too late to push you off."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm like… twice your size."

Green's voice took on a garbled sounding tone, "Size matters not."

"I'm stronger."

Green muttered something unintelligible.

"Hey! What's that?" Link asked, pointing to a hut.

"That's a… I have no idea. All I know is it's locked."

"Yeah, I don't care about it that much. Moving on!" Link said, getting energy from he knew not where. Red stood by a grove of trees that Link could've sworn he'd seen before, but he blamed it on his tired-ness.

____________________________________________________________________

If you look closely enough at the trees at the end of each level, you can tell that they are exactly the SAME (at least on the old-school version). I think having Link have a wonderful relationship with the animals is a good way to explain why he and Epona get along so famously. Having Link almost fall was my way of saying no one is infallible. Even the Hero of Time needs help sometimes, right. The bit with the milk was a joke revival. Go back to chappy 2 if you didn't get it (the part in which Green starts talking about what's going on in the company of all of the other Yoshis, I know, it's been a while).

NEW DIVIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm officially addicted to that song… and Linkin Park in general. I love the pun I've got in LNA. (*Link standing next to the park sign* "LINKINPARK!" ["Link in Park" vs. "Linkin Park"]) XD Enough ramblings! GO REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU! (XD reference to a song titled "Harrison Ford" Do you remember it, Billy?)


	11. Chapter 11 Red, Link, and the Star AGAIN

If you read my review for the most recent chappy of Sci-Phy, you'll understand why I'm typing this now. Link is really angry at me since I didn't update at all last week. I'm not even going to try to blame field hockey camp, since he's already angry enough. For that reason, I will do my best on this chappy (gotta make amends with the Hylian, ya know?)… but then again, don't I always? Onward to chappy 11!

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11 Red, Link, and the Star… AGAIN

"So you're tellin' me that when Green touched the star, he and you were both encased in eggs and the baby fell off?" Red said, unbelieving.

"That's what I'm tellin' you!" Link fairly shouted. "Don't laugh! It's not like anything else that's happened here makes any sense!" he added when he saw Red holding back fits of laughter. "I know I don't believe in the author… but do ya hafta assume that what I say is false?" Link asked, putting his hands on his hips and putting on one of those straight-eye-browed expressions that would be written on a computer as 'T.T'. The more he thought about the author, the more sense it made to him, but he tried not to think about it: the thought always managed to freak him out.

"That looks kinda girly." Red giggled.

Link slapped him across the airbag-like nose. "SHUT UP!"

"I could say something about what time of month it is, but I'm not going to for certain reasons." This time, Link punched him in the face.

*

"Why exactly are you so annoyed all of a sudden?" Red asked after being punched for the third time. They were nearing a small green block and two little creatures about the Yoshi's height that were wearing a type of glove that Link had never seen before… at least he thought they were gloves.

"I don't know!" Link shouted.

"Are you okay?" Red said, all pretense of teasing gone. "You're not hungry, are you?"

"That makes a whole lot of sense!" Link said sarcastically. "Assume that I'm PMSing, even though I'm a GUY, then the next second you assume that I'm hungry. What's YOUR problem?!?"

"Ah, just take this fruit!" Red said, thoroughly sick of Link's attitude. He thrust a pallie at the Hylian. Now that he thought about it, Link _was_ kinda hungry. Maybe that _was_ in fact the reason why he was so irritable. He started eating the fruit and when he finished, felt much better. He didn't remember why he was angry. Red had ground-pounded the two green creatures and they had exploded. He had also obtained several eggs from the green block. Link didn't understand where the eggs came from, but didn't really want to know. They advanced to find a yellow creature with a long piece of wood. "Baseball boys," Red said in disgust as he ground-pounded the yellow being. It exploded and Red and Link came to a block in the path and a winged cloud. Red threw an egg at the cloud, causing the barrier to recede.

"Wish I could get rid of barriers that easily," Link said.

Red just smiled as he jumped over the remains of the barrier. Along the way, there were dips in the ground. Situated right in the middle of the gaps were green flowers that resembled cacti. The flowers shot out yellow spiky balls which reminded Link all too much of the spiked ball that had initially caused the series of wounds on his abdomen. He looked down self-consciously to see that the scabs were miniscule. Some of the wounds had healed completely. He smiled and looked back over at Red. The Yoshi was preparing to leap across the first gap. "Be careful. I get the feeling that those things hurt when they hit you."

"If they didn't hurt I'd be worried that they were poisoned," Red responded, smirking.

"I'm serious."

"Aren't you always?"

"No, not always."

"Name one time that you weren't serious around me."

"Hmmm. Oh, I know! When I called you Nursey. I was goofin' around with ya. And there was the time when you said 'Can it Peanut Gallery!'"

"Fine, ya got me there. But still, you're usually serious. That point can't be dulled."

"Aw, nuts, you're right, Nursey!" Link joked.

"I'm gonna hurt you one of these days," Red vowed.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure if you tried, you'd find yourself on your butt and in two pieces soon enough."

"I guess you've got a point… or four of 'em. The conversational point and three swords… or at least two and a dagger."

"Gotcha," Link sneered and pointed his fingers one at a time at the Yoshi's heart as if they were guns (even though he didn't know what the devices were), then put on a more hospitable smile. By this time they'd advanced through quite a few of the cactus-flower things and Red had thrown an egg at a winged cloud to produce a flower allowing them to climb up to a higher platform. Link and Red jumped from wooden platform to wooden platform, gaining altitude. They dodged the projectiles from two of the cactus-flowers and reached the top. There were two flying Shy Guys randomly floating above them.

"I can see my house!" one of the Shy Guys yelled.

"That's what they ALL say!" The obviously veteran flier said.

"SO?!? Hey look at the tiny ants down there! They're so cute! I could just put them both in my pocket!"

"Saul, I could just knock you outta the sky," the second one said, clearly exasperated with the newbie.

"What? You never had the idea before, Martin?"

"No. It's not whatcha do the first time you fly," Martin retorted.

"It's what I do the first time I flied… flew," the Shy Guy corrected itself.

They continued to argue about a trivial topic until it annoyed Link enough that he commented on it.

"I wish I had a bow," Link said. "Just so I could shut them up."

"You'll get your chance. You'll get your chance," Red said, patting Link's arm. He would have given the Hylian the friendly gesture on the head, but his height, or lack thereof to be painfully accurate, prevented that.

"I hope so," Link growled.

"You will. Later."

"Wait a minute! I've got Din's Fire! I can just fry the things!" Link said, suiting action to words.

In moments, the Shy Guys lay in a heap of ash and Link and Red had advanced to a staircase. Red leapt off the edge of the staircase after giving a moderate look to see if it was a short enough drop. Link swallowed and taking a deep breath, followed suit. The unsettling feeling of freefall threatened to overcome Link, but he closed his eyes and counted to three. By the time he opened his eyes, the ground was only a few feet away from him. He tucked and rolled, just to ensure that he would escape relatively unscathed. The technique seemed to work, though he could feel that there would probably be new bruises on his shoulder and rump and the pain of the previous bruises flared up, though he was happy anyway. It was good to know that he could survive such a fall.

"Hey, Red, next time ya do that, try to warn me first," Link chuckled, giving Red a radiant grin.

"You know you liked it."

"Yeah, it was fun," Link admitted.

They continued on, only to find that the way was blocked by a wall. Red looked up back at the way they'd come to find a pinkish cloud with an arrow on it hovering high above their heads. Red threw an egg at it and the projectile redirected itself so it hit a dirt barrier, breaking it. A star bounced out and fell onto Red, who had moved into the path of the falling object. The second it hit, the baby jumped off of Red's back and Red and Link were both encased in eggs. Link mentally prepared himself for another beating like the first. This wasn't as bad as before, perhaps because he knew what to expect. After a little while, both of the eggs vanished, revealing Link and Red. Red scooped up the baby and placed him back on his back.

"Now do ya believe me?" Link asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah. It makes sense now," Red replied.

*

They came to two blue watermelons. Link pulled out the Kokiri Sword and grabbed one of the blue watermelons. He cut a piece from one and felt a slight chill from the fruit. Red ate the watermelon whole and spewed icy air at a few Shy Guys that were congregating around randomly. They froze under a thin sheet of ice.

"Whoa!" Link exclaimed. "That's cool. I wanna try it!" He gobbled up the slice and felt the cold cause his mouth to tingle. He blew a stream of icy air at a man-and-Yoshi-eating plant and it froze. "What are those things, anyway?" he asked as he ran it over, shattering the ice and the frozen plant.

"Piranha Plants," Red responded.

"Good ta know." Link sliced off another piece of the blue watermelon. This slice was noticeably bigger than the last one. He finished it quickly and blew more icy air. The cycle went on until the watermelon was gone. Link suddenly felt more energized. Maybe it wasn't the lack of sleep that had zapped his energy. Perhaps it had been the lack of food. "That was somehow more refreshing than a regular watermelon."

"They have their ways."

"I guess so."

They continued, climbing and coming to a maze. There were mice everywhere. "Wow. This place could use a few nice rattraps," Link said.

"You know about rattraps?" Red asked, astonished that the Hylian knew of such devices.

"Yeah, never used 'em myself 'cauz I think they're cruel, but when ya got _this_ big of a colony, it's time to take some sort of action."

"Even if that action involves a hungry Yoshi?" Red asked.

"You're gonna _eat _them? You don't know where they've been."

"You didn't know where the fruit I handed you had been."

The thought turned Link's stomach. "Point taken." The Hylian moaned and Red almost felt bad for him… almost. It wasn't like he'd actually _done_ anything to the fruit, he was just pointing out that he _could _have put it in something disgusting before giving it to him.

"Then again, you _were _really hungry. Hungry enough that it affected you're normal outlook. I didn't think you'd lose your cool over an empty stomach."

"I didn't think I would either." Link smiled. "If you wanna, go for it, but I won't hold the bucket for ya when ya barf."

"How pleasant."

"I try."

They navigated the maze filled with mice; Red stopped occasionally to grab a mouse or two with his tongue. The trip was uneventful. Eventually they came to Sky who was sitting on a log next to a stand of trees that Link was almost certain he had seen before. He pushed the thought from his mind. He _must _be going crazy.

"Hey, Sword-boy. Hey, Red. What's up, you two funny guys, you?" Sky asked teasingly. She hadn't forgotten her vow to hurt Red one of these days. She wasn't the type to do something like that.

"You know the usual: the sky, the clouds, the treetops," Red answered.

Sky lashed out with a fist and hit his huge nose dead on. Mario whimpered from his position on Red's back. Link walked around and picked up the baby. He cuddled Mario, who began burbling and cooing. Link tickled the baby's little belly and Mario laughed, a sound completely incongruous with Red's yelp of pain. Link looked up to see a dark red blotch on Red's nose and felt sorry for the Yoshi. Since Link had hit his nose earlier, it made Sky's punch hurt even worse. Red stalked off and Sky called after him, "Don't be a smart-mouth!"

She turned her attention back to Link. "Well, let's go Sword-boy. Red can't seem to handle anything these days." Link chuckled as he started off with Sky. He handed the baby to her and they began their leg of the journey together.

____________________________________________________________________

This was a really fun chappy to write… even though I was under a death threat provided by Link until I finished it. XD Ya gotta love it when Link gets persistent. :) The anger issues in the beginning of the chappy were inspired by his anger with me, which makes me laugh.


	12. Chapter 12 Sky, Link, and the Gusties

The Night Santa went CRAZY! *hiccups and growls* I hate hiccups. They must *tries to look and sound menacing, but fails due to another hiccup* DIE! Erm… maybe I should just type now before Starrgrl24 gets Link to do something to me that would forever change me. No, NOT LIKE THAT! Though… no, I'm not that kinda girl! Gotcha, didn't I? Okay, now instead of crazy Santa, I've got Nobody's Perfect running in my ears. Go figure. Well, that's what's on my iPod. I guess New Divide wasn't enough today… nah. I just kinda wanted a change of pace I guess. Hmmm. *Looks at iPod screen* next is Numb by Linkin Park. Sweet! I like that song a LOT! *Starts singing Numb with Linkin Park on the iPod* Okay, here goes. Gusties and all the jokes that come with 'em!

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12 Sky, Link, and the Gusties

"Gusties?" Link asked, cocking his head to the side. "You've gotta be kidding."

"Nope, why would I kid you about the name of an entire species?" Sky replied.

"Okay, then." Link put his hands up in one of those gestures that perfectly illustrated the words he'd uttered.

"Hmm. I wonder what the Gusties taste like." It was so random it had the power to make Link chuckle.

"Go for it. Though I doubt that something that goes wherever there's wind would taste very good."

"You never know," Sky said, extending her long tongue to grab one of the Gusties.

"So?" Link asked, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling down at Sky. She couldn't help but think the smile was sort of cute.

"Like a fart crossed with rotten milk." Sky made a face and stubbornly swallowed the Gusty.

"If it was that bad, then why did you swallow it?" Link asked, pulling out the bottle of water that he'd collected in case he needed to make more herb paste in order to help the healing of his wounds.

"'Cauz I didn't wanna make you look at it," Sky gagged out, sipping some water and swishing it around in her mouth to wash away all memory of the Gusty's revolting taste. "Thanks," Sky said, after spitting out the foul water and taking a quick slurp of fresh liquid.

"I have some milk left, but I doubt you would want it after the description of the Gusty that you gave me," Link joked. Sky looked sick.

"Let's just NOT try the Gusties again, 'kay."

"I never did try one," Link teased, bringing a disappointed tone into his voice.

"DON'T!!!" Sky yelled and Link started laughing. "Hey, you wouldn't think it was so funny if YOU just ate something that was THAT gross!"

"Well, I didn't, so there," Link smiled.

"Do you wanna?" Sky asked darkly.

Link shrugged. Sky asked again, "Do you?" Link gave her a look that showed complete indifference.

"There are worse things out there that could happen. I was once eaten by a fish-thing and I don't think you wanna know what happened in there. I think you know how I had to get out."

"That's wonderful," Sky said, sarcasm flowing freely from her lips to cover the words and saturate them.

"I know, right?" Link frowned, an expression of disgust rather than disappointment.

After a considerable pause, Link spoke again, "I wonder what would happen say someone farted. Would the Gusties all… I don't know… swarm the farter? Or would they just fly over and realizing it was just a fart, say, 'False alarm! It's a fart, it doesn't do much'?"

"I have no idea."

The question was answered when the older two members of the group both smelled a disturbing odor.

"You DID NOT!" they both yelled at each other at the same time. "I DIDN'T!" they both responded to the accusation they'd given each other. Link looked at Mario's face to see an expression that conveyed that the youngster was… concentrating. Hard. Link winced.

"This may sound lame, but it was the baby."

Sky just laughed as a swarm of Gusties flew over.

"False alarm! It's just a fart. It's not worth our time," one of the Gusties said as it flew back on its previous course.

"Does that answer your question?" Sky asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, that was hilarious."

They reached a green warp pipe and both went down it to find a dirt barrier blocking their path. Sky threw the egg that she'd laid when she swallowed the nasty Gusty and managed to throw the egg in a way that it pierced through all three barriers. The next was revealed when the first was broken and the same went for the third.

"Nice throw," Link complimented, leaning forward to look at the hole in the barrier. He was pretty sure he'd be able to fit. If the Yoshi could do it, he could, too.

Link crawled through the gap and Sky followed with Mario on her back. She must have swallowed something else because she had an egg to throw at the next set of barriers made out of dirt. They continued until they reached a set of wooden wedges that would allow them to pass through only from the side they were currently on. Sky and Link didn't care though because they had no intention of returning through the blockage just yet. There had been a flying Shy Guy, but it hadn't been very smart. Link hadn't even had to use Din's Fire like before. Sky was able to grab it with her tongue and swallow it. Sky fell on a bouncing star when she passed through the wooden wedges and Mario jumped off as she and Link were both encased in eggs.

After a while, the trio returned to their normal status and continued their quest. They came upon a total of four watermelons. They decided to give some of one of the watermelons to Mario because he seemed to like the fruit.

"Let's just hope he isn't inspired to blow another one," Link said, remembering the scent he desired NOT to remember over all other things.

"Yeah, really," Sky responded. "Hey, I heard about what you did for Green. That took guts."

"Nah, I just did what had to be done," Link said, finishing a watermelon and spewing seeds randomly.

"Don't downplay it. You saved Green and the baby, without a regard for your own life. That takes a lot of courage. I like courage…" Sky finished with a fangirl look of admiration on her face. Link backed away.

"Are you okay over there?" he asked, fearing for his modesty.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You look kinda hot."

"I think the stale air of this cave is gettin' to ya. Let's get outta here while the getting's good."

"Okay," Sky said, popping out of her delirious state for a little while. "What did I do?"

"Other than basically openly admit that you love me… well, let's just leave it at that."

"Great," Sky said, wincing visibly. "I'm sorry if it freaked you out. My mind wasn't my own then. I really need to start taking those pills White gave me."

"Pills?" Link asked. "Do I even wanna know?"

"They're to keep my hormones in check. I NEED to start taking them. It's not like being in your presence helps the matter, either."

Link's face turned red. "You have gotta be kidding me." It came out more like a squeak than his normal voice.

"No. I'm not kidding. Why would I joke about something of this nature?"

"Girls do that sometimes... I can't believe you think I'm attractive! I'm not even your species!" Link didn't know where the anger came from, but one moment he felt fine, the next, he wanted to rip Sky's guts out. _KILL!_ his mind yelled in his ear, _KILL!_ The Master Sword was in his hand and he was swinging it before he could regain control of himself. There was only the Yoshi cowering in front of him, all color drained from her face, the Yoshi that deserved death. He didn't know why, but something told him that the Yoshi must die and the baby must go to his master. Master? Who was his Master? The carefully set bubble's skin was punctured by that thought and once again, he had control of himself.

The first thing Link felt was a massive headache. The next thing was a slap across the face given by a hand the color of a summer sky in Hyrule. Link moaned, then spoke in a scratchy voice as if he hadn't used it in a while, "What happened?"

"You almost impaled me, you jerk!" She moved to hit him again, but he caught her hand. He was surprised he had the presence of mind to do even that with the throbbing of his head demanding attention. She ripped her hand from his grasp and held her wrist to her chest as if it were poisoned by the very touch of the man she'd admired only moments before and had almost killed her bare seconds ago.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It was like… I was being controlled by someone else." Link rubbed his temples with the heels of his hands. "I wish I could undo it. You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, but you shoulda thought about that beforehand!" Sky fell to the ground, sobbing with the intensity of it all.

Link walked over to her and knelt next to her. He rubbed the back of her head and whispered words he thought would comfort her. "Sky, if it happens again, don't hesitate to do what you must to save yourself. Don't hesitate to run away. I don't care if you have to kill me in order to get the kid to his parents. Do it if need be. I'll forgive you for it."

"Oh… Link…" _She used my real name? She must really be out of it, _Link thought. "I couldn't bring myself to do that. I couldn't hurt you."

"Promise me you would if the baby's life depended on it." Link's tone was unwavering, leaving no room for her to argue.

"I promise," Sky said, getting up.

"Good." Link stood up and they resumed their march as if nothing had happened. They reached Yellow after an uneventful cave traversing and Sky took a moment to talk to Yellow. She relayed the message that Link had given to her without telling her why and when Yellow asked, Sky replied with a simple "You'll know it when it happens."

Link looked out at the exit to the cave and saw a familiar drooling face. "Billy!" he called, running to embrace the dog. The brown, black, and white fur ball leapt into Link's arms and licked his face vigorously and the Hylian started laughing. "Been a while since I saw ya, huh girl?"

Yellow looked over at him wondering what could've happened to cause Sky to give her that warning. Link didn't seem like anything had happened.

_Meanwhile:_

"How did he respond to his calling, Kamek?" Mitch asked the Magikoopa. It had been Mitch's idea to try to turn the Hylian to their side with mind control. The Toady had taken Kamek's wand and flown off to the cave where the trio had been and hit Link with some magic, causing him to briefly obey Kamek's desires. Mitch had felt a little bit sorry for the Hylian because of Kamek's well-known nature for saying weird things, but the feeling had passed at the prospect of making his master happy and possibly getting a raise.

"He responded exactly the way I expected. Good idea, Mitch. I see why they call you the smartest of your kind."

"Thanks," the Toady responded. "I'm going to go listen for the signal now, 'kay, Kamek?"

"Go ahead. You will be mine, my precious, yes. You will be mine," Kamek said, thinking of Link and deciding to go look at the Hylian via his crystal ball.

Mitch lounged with the other Toadies. Rather ironically, Carl was playing Ocarina of Time and trying to kill Bongo Bongo and failing miserably.

"Shoot an arrow at his hands, THEN go for the eye!" Mitch yelled.

"I'm running on my last fairy here!" Carl yelled, pulling out his shield in a rather vain attempt to still the blows of the giant hands.

"Just shoot 'im!" Mitch yelled, stealing the controller from Carl and successfully hitting the Shadow Beast and making it so he was no longer a threat to the CGI Hyrule.

"So, Mitch, your idea worked just as well as this is working?" Carl asked.

"Yup. It sure did. The kid'll join us before you know it."

____________________________________________________________________

I didn't plan for Link to go crazy, but I had to make the Yoshis' suspicions valid. They're very perceptive creatures, so there. Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, but I got writer's block at one point, so I deleted that and went back and wrote the fart jokes in order to get back into the swing of this fic. Listening to Linkin Park probably helped that. They're my favorite band, so inspiration just seems to blossom when I listen to one of their songs. When I have to run for Field Hockey, I listen to New Divide and one or two other songs by them. I think it helps me keep goin'. It also helps me deal with the ludicrous demands of my grandmother who has a habit of talking far TOO MUCH. As far as excuses for this chappy being so late… well I have none. Link would've stabbed me, but he decided to sleep in this morning and by the time he got downstairs, I was typing this. Tee hee. Don't tell him, please. ;) Hugs to all reviewers… and if Link hasn't depleted our cookie supply, there might be one in the jar for you. :)


	13. Chapter 13 Yellow and Link vs Bigger Boo

Since coli narago would kill me if I didn't update today, I've decided to update today. Looks like you're all in luck. BTW, welcome aboard coli! Hugs for you and for everyone else who has stuck with me for this long!Two updates in one day. One for LNA and one for this fic. The next update for Valentine's Day is due in six days, so that'll be my next project. (It'll probably take that long just for me to figure out how I want it to go. XD) Well, on to the chappy. I find the ghosts on this level quite annoying, so I'll have plenty of them annoying Link and Yellow, so he can set the stupid things on fire. I do admit though, the little ghosts are kinda cute, so I guess I'll set them free. ;)

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13 Yellow and Link vs. Bigger Boo

"Okay, Billy, we're going now," Link said as the dog slid her tongue up and down his face. In a matter of minutes, they reached the castle where they assumed that Kamek had placed one of his tougher minions.

Upon entering the doors, the group of four (including Billy) saw a lake of lava, over which was a small bridge. Yellow, Link, and Billy (after some coaxing from the Hylian) jumped onto the bridge. Billy started howling uncontrollably and Link tried to calm her down. He succeeded only in quieting her cries.

"What was that all about?" asked Yellow, hands over her auditory sensing organs, since she had no visible ears.

Link motioned for her to put her hands down and after she did, he explained, "Where I come from, we have a lot of superstitions. Or, at least the country I'm from. In Hyrule, there's an old wives' tale that talks about dogs howling. The gist of it is 'when a dog howls, there's a ghost nearby.' I think it's all a bunch of hocus pocus, but who knows about what goes on here? Kamek is such a weirdo I bet he DOES have a few ghosts in here."

_Meanwhile:_

"'Weirdo? Me? NEVER!" Kamek said, staring intently into his crystal ball. "If I didn't need him so much, I'd kill 'im for saying stuff like that!"

"Someone's having a bad day," Carl half-sang softly.

"When has he had a good day?" Mitch whispered back.

"You're right," Carl responded.

_Where Link, Billy, and Yellow are:_

Soon enough, Billy's howls and Link's explanation proved themselves. Link and Yellow could feel two pairs of eyes on them, but when they turned to look behind themselves, there was nothing there.

"It's a ghost or two, maybe even three of 'em," Link said, somehow knowing it. "If they don't follow us when we're watching them, you keep walking forwards and I'll walk backwards. Just tell me when there's a drop or something."

"Okay," Yellow agreed.

"Here goes," Link said, turning around in time to glimpse one of the ghosts. It was perfectly ugly with its fanged visage and gaping mouth. "BOO!" Link yelled at it, enjoying the irony of scaring the pants—figuratively, of course—off a ghost. Yellow stepped on a button that had a huge exclamation point on it and a bridge of exclamation point marked blocks hovered in front of them. Link picked up Billy and carried her across the bridge, still moving backwards until Yellow instructed him to turn around.

"Think you can go across that when you're turned around backwards?" she asked pointedly.

"No. I don't think so."

"In that case, I say we jump from platform to platform across it as fast as possible."

"I agree," Link said. "We don't wanna get caught by those ghosts."

"Why?" Yellow asked, fear showing in her eyes.

"I have no idea why, but they say that ghosts turn people into ghosts."

"Fun. I bet you didn't believe in ghosts until now, huh, champ?" Yellow asked sarcastically.

"Nah, ghosts are figments of the imagination. I think Kamek's turning YOUR imagination against us."

"My imagination? Why mine? Why not yours?"

"Because only a mind like yours could think up things as twisted as they are." Link had to duck when Yellow threw an egg at him. He didn't ask where she'd gotten it.

_Earlier That Day:_

Yellow noticed a Shy Guy as she, Billy and Link were walking to the castle. The Shy Guy wasn't in a very friendly mood, which was normal for Shy Guys. It had bumped right into her and she'd gotten angry. It took a lot to get Yellow angry, but when the Shy Guy tried blaming his mistake on her, that set her off, so she swallowed him quickly, and laid an egg.

_Present Time:_

They leaped across the gaps and made it to a door. When they entered the door, Link noticed a floating cloud and before Yellow could protest, took the only egg she had left and threw it at the cloud.

"That was our last egg!" Yellow screamed at him.

"Hey, you woulda done the same thing, but when I do it, it's suddenly wrong? What's your logic here?"

"Oh, you're right. Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. I don't think I have been ever since Sky told me about what happened on her leg of the journey." Yellow had hoped to get some information from the Hylian regarding what had happened, but had no luck.

"I didn't mean it. Oh, no, she doesn't blame me, does she?"

"Link, it's okay. Whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Sky seemed worried about you." Yellow walked over to the Hylian and stroked his leg which was supposed to be a kind gesture, but only managed to freak Link out. He jumped and took a few quick steps away.

"Get away from me. I don't wanna hurt you."

"Link, if you were going to, you already would have," Yellow said. "Wouldya sit down so I can rub your neck?"

"Okay," Link said, knowing that if he didn't concede, the Yoshi would somehow force him into sitting down.

"It's alright." Yellow gently ran her hand up and down Link's neck. The Hylian had to admit that the gesture was comforting and he did in fact enjoy it.

"You trust me? After what Sky said?" The way he asked reminded her of a small child and she couldn't help but give him a hug. He was too shocked to pull away.

"Yes. I haven't got a choice," she said, smiling.

"Thanks," Link said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get goin', 'Mr. I'm gonna have a breakdown right now when you need me'."

"Ha ha, that's so funny, I think I'm gonna die," Link said sarcastically, standing up.

"You know you like it."

"I know you like me." Yellow froze at Link's comment.

"It's that obvious?"

"You just stroked my neck for the past few minutes. How _couldn't_ I figure it out?" Link responded.

"Wonderful," Yellow said sarcastically.

"Gotcha."

"Yeah. But with you around, who could blame a girl?"

"Uhm… I have no idea," Link's cheeks flushed a slight pink and Yellow laughed.

They approached a section of hall that was atop the staircase formed by hitting the cloud and three Gusties flew at them. "I wouldn't recommend eating them," Link said, gesturing to the flying creatures. "Sky said they tasted like farts crossed with rotten milk."

"Good ta know," Yellow replied, with sarcasm draping the words.

"I knew you'd find it useful," Link said, thinking back to when he had his min-breakdown. _What if it happens again? What if I wind up killing one of them and taking the baby to his death? What then?_ The worst part of it all was that he had no answers for any of the questions.

Yellow stepped on another exclamation point button after dodging a slime creature that was attached to the ceiling, but still somehow still able to move around and went to another floating cloud. She threw an egg at it and a key popped out of the destroyed cloud. Yellow grabbed it and Link followed her as she swallowed several ghost Shy Guys as they passed through the corridor. They popped through the door on the left side of the staircase and found a good deal of ghosts floating in midair. Using the same technique as before, they reached the far side of the room, but had to stop when they reached the wall. After jumping up on the platform, Yellow would turn to face the ghosts in order to clear the way for Link. Link would do the same for Yellow, and they eventually made it to the top, where there was a pipe waiting for them. They didn't hesitate to go down it.

Link and Yellow pushed the crate that blocked their path down and followed it, finding a yellow platform, which they rode to the middle hallway. After a short run through the hall, Link stepped on an exclamation point button, which allowed access to another hall. But before they could get to that hall, they had to get the baby past some slime that was hanging from the ceiling and sloshing across the floor. The slime was somehow alive, but Link and Yellow weren't about to ask about it.

"Hey, look, a DISTRACTION!" Link yelled, pointing to nothing in particular. The slime creatures all looked at the place Link had pointed out to them, but by the time they figured out that it was a trick, Link and Yellow were gone. There was a pipe at the end of the hall and Link and Yellow entered it. Link had to crawl on his hands and knees, but it didn't bother him. He'd done that kind of stuff before.

When they came out the other side, they had to dodge two pivoting lines of fire before they came to a river of lava. There was a log in the lava that strangely enough wasn't burning or melting. The only answer either could come up with was Kamek and they didn't have to spend much time thinking about it.

After they noticed that there were two ghosts approaching from opposite directions, Link and Yellow stood back to back, feeling the heat of the lava beneath them and utterly surrounding them. Link cradled Billy in his arms. The dog had had no trouble following them so far, but Link wasn't taking any chances with the lava and the life of the dog. There was a current in the lava that carried them to the other side, for which both were grateful. Once the other side was reachable, they saw the green of the pipe they had to go through. Like before, Link crawled through as Yellow walked through it as if it was just an ordinary cavern.

The trio came out of the pipe and saw a few ghosts that were trying to become invisible. Without regarding anything else, they ran as fast as they could to escape the room full of ghosts because that seemed to be the best choice. Standing and fighting wasn't the desirable option because that left the possibility that the baby would get captured by Kamek or his Toadies.

As they reached the door; Link, Yellow, and baby Mario breathed a sigh of relief. They entered the door and saw two twirling planks of wood. They were huge planks; big enough that Yellow had never seen a tree that wide (then again, she never really got out much before the mission to take the baby to his parents). Link, being a man of action, jumped onto the wooden plank first and when it didn't fall, Yellow followed. Link walked to the edge and called Billy to him and the dog, feeling courageous, leaped as far as she could. Link caught her. Link put Billy in his tunic so he could leap for the edge of a partial bridge and catch the tip just in case it was necessary. The dog peeked out next to Link's neck as the Hylian made it to the broken bridge. Link laughed and jumped to the next wooden platform with Yellow on his heels. After another wooden plank, they made it to the final broken bridge. Next to the wall was a red door with golden jewels embedded in it.

When they came out the other side and started walking toward the opposite side of the room, Kamek flew by and Yellow turned her head to see a ghost. Kamek said something that both Link and Yellow ignored: Link because he was pulling Billy out of his shirt and Yellow because she was too busy looking back at the ghost behind her. Kamek flew away, dropping magic dust on the ghost. It became whiter and more solid before Yellow's eyes. Billy howled and ran behind the ghost, chewing on it. Link turned finally to see the ghost fade away.

"I've got an idea," he said, pulling a bomb from his dimensional pocket and setting it under the ghost after lighting the fuse. "Move Yellow and face the other way." Link picked up Billy and they all jumped up to the highest platform. Bats flew in and Yellow swallowed a few in order to get some sort of ammo she could use against the ghost. Once the bomb exploded and the dust and smoke cleared, they could see that the thing had _grown bigger_ rather than shrunk and imploded. "That wasn't what I expected!" Link yelled to Yellow. "What do you think we should do now?"

"Keep hitting it. Maybe it'll get so big it'll explode."

"Okay. Here it goes." Link threw a bomb at the ghost again and when it went off it had the same effect as before. Yellow hit the ghost twice with eggs and it was over faster than they'd expected. The ghost exploded in a wash of blue, then green and Billy barked happily as they left. Link gave her a long enthusiastic round of pats and a thorough rub-down. Yellow laughed at the man and his friendly beast. Purple stood waiting for the handoff as Yellow strode over to him to relay Sky's warning. Link walked up to Mario and took him off of Yellow's saddle and started tickling the little boy. Yellow heard the baby's laughter and again found herself wondering what in the world the man could have done to make Sky so worried.

____________________________________________________________________

This was a fun chappy to write and I hope the length makes up for the semi-lateness of it. Have fun you guys. Don't forget Revenge of the Fallen!!! XD How could you forget if I keep reminding you? XD See ya next time!


	14. Chapter 14 Purple, Link, and Lakitu

Since it's depressing for me to write LNA at this time, seeing as that would be the last chappy from Link's POV, I decided to write this… at the somewhat urging of Starrgrl24, so you have her to thank for this chappy. This story takes a LOAD of thought for me to write, so um… yeah. The updates might not be fast, be they will most likely be pretty long. Anyways, here we go!

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14 Purple, Link, and Lakitu

Purple wasn't surprised by Yellow's warning. He'd had a strange feeling about that kid the entire time, and now to have Sky feeling weird about him and telling Yellow to look out didn't really faze him. He was already as careful as possible around the Hylian. He didn't care if he came across as a jerk. He just wanted to make sure all the Yoshis on the island were safe at the end of the day. He hoped the Hylian could understand that. If not, then it wouldn't bode well for him.

Link and Billy started walking away and Purple politely disengaged himself from the conversation with Yellow. There was a light purple pipe which Purple decided to ground pound for no reason. A few feet from that lay a path over the cliff made of the dirt substance that had kept Red and Link hostage with the Shy Guys for a few brief seconds until Red had thrown an egg at it. In fact, Link had encountered it numerous times before on this journey.

"Purple, ya might not wanna do any type of ground pounding attack atop this stuff. It's kind of fragile," Link explained as he attempted to make his movements as slight and easy as possible. A Shy Guy bumped into his leg, causing him to stumble and deciding to play a joke on the Shy Guy, Link fell on him. "Whoops! Mah bad!" Link called out.

"Get. Off. Of. Me," the Shy Guy said in a commanding tone. "Okay, if you insist." Link shrugged as he complied. Purple ran up and swallowed the small creature.

"By the way Link, you don't hafta be so gentle with the dirt. I mean look!" Purple jumped up and down a few times on a single patch of dirt.

"I wouldn't do that…" Link said, picking up Billy and stepping away from Purple, but staying close enough to grab him if need be.

It turned out to be a good thing, too. Purple lost his footing as the dirt path broke, sending him downward. Link took one hand off of Billy and grabbed Purple's hand. "Told ya, you've gotta be gentle," he said softly as he pulled Purple up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe next time I'll listen." Purple shrugged off the hand Link had put on his shoulder. No remark about strength, as Purple had expected. Ever since he'd joined up with the Yoshis, Link had seemed as though he were trying to prove something to those who seemed to think that he was no one special. It was almost like he wanted respect from the little creatures. _There's a laugh_, Purple thought. _Since when would one of those HUMANS care about our primitive viewpoints of them? They think they're so much better than us just because they're taller. Why would our admiration mean anything to them?!?_ Purple was thrown from his thoughts when an orange spiked ball flew at him and knocked the baby from his back. Link caught the baby before the bubble appeared and Purple focused on knocking the Lakitu that had fired the spike ball at him out. The Yoshi jumped up and knocked the being from its cloud. Link looked up at him, the baby in one arm and the dog in the other, licking his face as the Hylian laughed.

"That was great! Any chance that I can come up?" Link teased.

"I suppose so." Purple leaned at a strange angle that caused the cloud to descend to an altitude that Link could jump to even with Billy and baby Mario in his arms. He placed the latter on his appropriate seat (the Yoshi's saddle). They flew on the cloud for a long time and finally reached an area with strange glyphs on the wall that was standing. There was only a wall on the left side of the passage, leaving the other side open to the air. The glyphs resembled Shy Guys and train tracks with trees scattered around. Link stared at the glyphs, looking very puzzled by it all. _What's this supposed to mean? Is it SUPPOSED to mean anything?_ Link continued pondering at the marks and drawings, completely captivated by the handiwork.

Purple yelled something about a purple Toady, but Link was rather distracted at the time. The Toady tried to steal the baby, but found himself in the Yoshi's mouth and encased in an egg after a matter of seconds.

The Yoshi muttered something scornful and called to Link. The Hylian looked up, still wondering about the pictures. When Purple moved on, Link's musings were cut short, but that didn't stop him from stealing a last glance back. There was another path of dirt suspended in the air. Both knew that it was Kamek's doing, but neither could figure it out.

_Earlier That Day:_

"Kamek?" Carl asked, looking as pathetic as possible.

"WHAT?!?!" Kamek barked.

"Can I go sightseeing?" Carl continued sweetly, hoping that it would penetrate Kamek's grouchy mood.

"Only if you promise to watch for the baby."

"Fine," Carl sighed.

"Use the paths I just set up."

"Okay, c'mon guys. This is the best we'll ever get," Carl whispered into a device that eerily resembled a Star Wars comlink.

"Okay, then, let's go." Mitch's whispered message wafted through the air to Carl's ears.

"See you at rendezvous point." Carl smiled and turned off the comlink.

_Present Time:_

Link, Purple, and Billy ran across the dirt Purple noticed a crate and pushed it to a bit of solid platform and ground-pounded it. A key came out. Nearby was a green plant that resembled a cactus that was throwing a piece of itself up and catching it. Link made a disturbed face and turned his head away as the Yoshi swallowed the piece, giving them access to a locked door. They went through, and Link and Purple both noticed the train bubbles.

"Well, I guess someone got bored again," Link said, popping a bubble and morphing into a train. He was doubly surprised when he shrank and was able to climb the walls on the glyphs. Purple followed him and they both looked back to see white outlines of Shy Guys chasing them. They fled the train people and found the human and Yoshi blocks. Once back in their proper forms, both exited through the conveniently placed door. They jumped out of the small pit they exited into and ran down the passage to a small drop. Link picked up Billy so she wouldn't be injured by the fall and they all leapt down.

After a short run down another passage, Purple and Link came to a Chomp Rock, which they aided each other in pushing towards a door in an alcove above them. Link, still holding Billy, was first to leap up to the door and enter. Purple followed.

There was a starry ring that Purple jumped through to delay the tracking device that was activated when baby Mario was no longer perched on the Yoshi's back, or in Link's arms. It was a wonder that it didn't activate when Yellow and Link had stopped outside Burt the Bashful's Fort. Perhaps it only activated when he went into his bubble. After the ring timed out, they continued, finding a flying Shy Guy and after Purple ate it, found a bubble blowing flower. The flower let out a stream of bubbles, one of which, Purple grabbed with his tongue. Link blew the already expelled bubbles back at the flower and it fell off the platform. Purple blew bubbles at a Lakitu that approached and as it batted at the orbs, he jumped it, knocking it from the cloud it was riding. Link once again jumped on with Billy as soon as the cloud lowered. They flew to Brown in style. While Purple relayed Yellow's message, Link started playing with Billy. The dog barked and wagged her short tail. Link chuckled and Purple began to wonder if he was correct in his suspicions.

____________________________________________________________________

It might not have been as long as I hoped, but it's good for now. My mother is watching Bride Wars and I'm utterly disgusted by the stupidity of the brides. Why are they trying to out-do each other?!? It's STUPID! Um… on a lighter note, I saw Ice Age 3 today. It was interesting. Buck is cool. He reminds me of an amalgam of Indy and Link with just a dash of crazy… okay, more than just a dash. Please review. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15 Brown, Link, and the Maze

Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. It's not fair for me to keep you waiting for a fic this long, so here you are. I'm trying to get in as many updates as possible before the torture ensues tomorrow. I also have to type a stupid paper for a summer reading thing today. Do I care about it? NO. Fanfiction is more fun, therefore it comes first. Forget stupid papers until the day before. I really don't care… that and it's my way of rebelling while still getting a decent grade. LOL. Take that, torture chamber! I love researching for this fic… i.e. replaying levels. Some things just come up at the right times, huh? Well, here we are again. Like I said, I'm really sorry for the LONG wait. I would say it's not my fault, but it is. At least I updated other fics and started new ones… *laughs lamely* I know, I know, go ahead, shoot me, but then I won't be able to finish this story and that'd be sad, huh?

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15 Brown, Link, and the Mystery Maze

Link, Billy, and Brown walked to a field filled with small bugs and a few butterflies. Link started waving his arms about, to shoo the mosquito-like insects away. In his annoyance with the insects (they were flying at his eyes), he unknowingly lost track of Billy. Brown simply ran past the insects, finding a patch of dirt to break through, he jumped and pounded the ground with his rear. Link heard the impact and another as he ran to the hole that Brown was making. Link looked up to see a flying Shy Guy that Brown must have ignored. Link didn't think it was worth his time, so he just followed Brown down the hole. He heard a distinct "Cookie is in the milk" as he fell. Seconds later, the flying Shy Guy was next to Link and Brown and Link was pulling the Kokiri sword out of it and wiping it on a cloth for that specific purpose.

"Remind me not to get you angry," Brown said, only half-joking.

"Will do," Link replied with a smile as he put the dagger-like sword back into its proper sheath. Brown continued ground pounding until they reached a door which they both entered. Brown noticed a rock creature standing on a small area made of stone and swallowed it. He continued on to find two Shy Guys, both of which were quickly turned into eggs. A line of Shy Guys was pushing a wheel-style lever which turned a steel rod with a spike ball attached to each end. Link winced at the feeling of phantom pain in his abdomen. Brown ignored his companion's obvious discomfort and continued to find a ball with an arrow on it. He bounced on it and laid waste to two more rock creatures, a walking cannon, two bats, and a second pair of rock people. When Link finally appeared beside him, Brown jumped down a hole near where he was standing.

The trio fell down the hole to find themselves… back where they started. "You've gotta be kidding! I was sure that was the right way!" Brown moaned.

"Try it again. There's a patch of dirt here and there. Try both. One has ta lead out of here!" Link said, pointing upwards to the two patches, one over the stone where the rock thing had been, the other just a little bit farther over.

"Okay," Brown said doubtfully, throwing an egg at the dirt farther away. A door dropped down and they entered it to find four rock people. Brown swallowed them all and four red coins fell down which he grabbed with his tongue.

"Yellow did the same thing," Link said shaking his head. "It's not how I keep my money safe."

Brown just chuckled as they exited via the door they had come in through.

Link grabbed one of the eggs following Brown and threw it at the dirt barrier above the stone area and an arrow ball fell down. They both jumped on it to get to a second one and then a third near which they heard some Rock Guys and bats talking amongst themselves and screeching respectively. There were two cannons firing at them until Brown crushed one with a ground pound and Link whacked the other with the Megaton Hammer. They reached a door and entered into a room with a stone path. There were plenty of breaks in the path with moving platforms. Raindrop creatures and slightly spikey balls with an 'O' symbol on its chest were ineffectively blocking the way. There was an arrow ball at the end of the tunnel that they used to escape.

Link was greatly surprised to find himself in a pool of water when he came out of a pipe that was at the top of the shaft he'd used the arrow ball in. Running out of air and time, he frantically swam for the surface. When he broke it, Brown was nowhere to be seen. Link dove back under to find the Yoshi, instantly worried for the saurian and baby. He found them, just exiting the pipe and to his surprise, baby Mario was plugging his own nose. He was one smart baby, Link had to give him that. He pulled the stunned Yoshi to the surface as his own lungs begged for air. He took a big breath of it once Brown and he were both above the surface.

"That was exciting," Link said wryly.

"Never a dull moment with us around." Brown replicated perfectly.

Link and Brown climbed out of the water and walked across the small stand of grass before them. There were two platforms that had a number one on them. "IT'S BOB!!!" Link yelled all of a sudden.

Brown looked confused. "WHAT?!?" he asked, wondering if he heard right.

"It's Bob! My fish friend!" The fish squirted water at him.

Brown laughed at the utterly soaked Link. It didn't help that he had been submerged only minutes before, but it was funny to see the Hylian flick water from his arms and hair. He jumped up on the platform with Link following, somewhat hindered by his sodden clothing, not that it really mattered because a few seconds after Brown stepped on the platforms, they exploded. Brown wound up on a platform with a three written on it as Link climbed out of the water again. Link and Brown jumped on the next series of platforms together, pacing each other so that they would both be able to cross without getting any wetter. A Chomp Rock suddenly rolled down at them. Having nowhere else to go, Link and Brown jumped over the boulder as it rolled at them.

Link noticed a flower with yellow petals, much like one he'd seen with Green across another body of water before him and Brown. Remembering that many things either exploded or died when something hit them, Link intentionally fell next to the flower. Its petals fell off and the circular face disappeared. Brown ran up to him to see that just across the plain was Pink waiting by a stand of trees. Next to her was Billy.

"Billy!" Link yelled, sprinting up to the dog. "How've you been?" The dog replied by licking his face vigorously. Pink laughed at the two friends and turned to Brown when he approached.

"Hey, Brown, what's up?"

"I gotta tell you something. Link has a certain undeveloped dark side, I guess. I think Sky experienced the brunt of it. In any case, she told Yellow, who told Purple, who told me. Be careful around him. We can't afford to lose the baby or you."

"How could you say that?!?" Pink's fist lashed out to smack Brown's nose. "LOOK at him! He isn't the type to do something bad!" Link was once again rough-housing with Billy and giggling when she ran around in circles.

"All I know is they relayed the warning. It would do you well to do the same and please heed it."

"Fine," Pink said reluctantly. "Let's go, sweetheart!" she called to Link after taking baby Mario from Brown. Link shuddered, but obeyed. Brown couldn't help but feel sorry for the Hylian.

____________________________________________________________________

This was fun to write. The above AN was written two days ago and I was too lazy to change it. Anyways, I love reviews and if you review, you get Oreos. I really am sorry about the wait, but thanks for being so patient. ;) Starrgrl24 reminded me to type this, so thank her. At least I got this up this morning, right? *smiles sheepishly* If only I'd gotten it up sooner…


	16. Chapter 16 Pink and the Wall of Lakitu

This update brought to you by... Starrgrl24... who idolizes Yoshis and believes in the No Yoshi Left Behind Act... and Kaasha... who supports the Yoshis With Super Powers Foundation. We now send you back to your previously scheduled chapter... *is shot for mimicking PBS*

* * *

Chapter 16 Link, Pink, and the Wall of Lakitu

Pink gave Link an almost strangling hug as they walked off. Brown winced and Link made a "HELP ME!!" face. Brown hastily waved and ran off and Link scowled.

"Look, uh... ya GOTTA let me breathe here. If I can't breathe, we aren't gonna get very far, are we?"

"I guess not..." Pink admitted reluctantly. Link was relieved. Billy continued running around like the puppy she was and Link couldn't help but smile.

They continued on until they reached a field with a few raised areas, on one of which was a rather fat Shy Guy. Link looked rather puzzled. "What in the world happened to him?!?" He asked, pointing at the over-sized Shy Guy.

"Well... Shy Guys have got some underground thing going on. I think it's called "fast food chains" or something like that."

"Apparently these "fast food" places are full of crap."

"I suppose so." Pink giggled. With those sentiments expressed, Pink unfurled her long tongue and slurped up the fat Shy Guy. Seconds later, she laid a humungous egg.

"You know, those things CAN'T be good for your health," Link teased.

"Well, darling," at this Link was almost certain he tasted bile, "we can't have them get in our way, can we?"

"No. We can't," Link admitted ruefully, swallowing hard to get rid of the bitterly disgusting taste.

Pink reached up to rub his hip, which just gave Link the chills and made him pull away. They encountered six Marching Mildes, one of which Link crushed underfoot, making it explode and push the others away with its mild shock-wave effect. Pink took a few moments to slurp up the remaining five. Watching her eat the creatures must have triggered something in his brain to comprehend a message from his stomach. His belly roared thunderously and Pink turned around to face him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." His stomach disagreed vocally.

"Aw... it's okay." Pink reached up and gave his empty tummy a pat. "We'll get you something soon. Yush we wull!"

"Are you... _TALKING_ to my stomach?"

"Yes. Is that a problem? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of my own stomach? ARE YOU CRAZY?!?"

"You might be. Never can tell." Pink smiled mischievously.

"So you were saying something about getting me something soon?"

"No. I was talking about getting your tummy something. It sounds like it's not gonna speak to you for a while."_ I can't believe I'm having THIS conversation_, Link thought as his gut moaned mournfully.

"Look, can I just get something to eat?" Link put a hand over his belly and Pink took his other arm and lead him in the direction they'd come from. "In case you haven't noticed, this is the wrong way." Link complained, bent over because Pink was pulling on his arm and moving fast with his free hand out to the side.

"You wanted food, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but isn't there any the other way?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"I've explored this island. I know where all the fruit trees are. If there's anything you wanna see on this island, I can show you it," Pink said seductively.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just a little hungry."

Pink laughed when his stomach added its sentiments. "A little?" Link ignored her. They reached a stand of fruit trees a little while later and Link smiled. Pink really _did _know the island like the back of her hand. A few minutes (and about four fruits later), Pink and Link turned around and continued in the proper direction. It didn't take long for them to return to where they had seen the fat Shy Guy and the six Marching Mildes. The group continued onward, passing a wall with swiss-cheese style holes. Link had the strange feeling that he was being watched. There were multiple hills of dirt that could be easily caved in and about three or four Marching Mildes in each of the divets in the hills.

"That's just awesome," Link said sarcastically.

"I know." Pink looked viciously out across the plain, wondering how they could get through unscathed. Suddenly, she decided to just wing it and ran across the dirt hills, with Link and Billy right behind her. The Lakitus behind the walls watching them through the swiss-cheese holes smiled evilly and popped out to throw spiked balls at the Yoshi, Hylian, and dog. Thankfully, they all managed to miss all of their desired targets. But they were only the first set of obstacles that the group had to face. There were two green cannons that were extremely small, but however when the Yoshi and Link got closer to them, they expelled one giant green bullet each. The bullets travelled particularly slowly, considering that they were fired from a cannon. Link was almost hypnotized by the way that they seemed to defy gravity. Pink yelled for him to follow her when she leapt off of the small cliff and ran off the edge of a second one in order to keep from getting hit by one or both of the bullets with eyes. Link grabbed Billy in his arms, leapt down, and was startled when the cannons fired again. He yelped and ran for the edge and tucked and rolled, to minimize the effect of his rushed landing. It wasn't until he returned to an upright position that he realized that his back had been brushed by the bullets. There was no blood, just an echo of the bullet that had passed across him.

"What were those things?" Link asked as the realization of the closeness of the blows hit and he shuddered minutely.

"Bullet Bills." Pink clenched her teeth. "Kamek's gone too far. I will kill him myself if this keeps up."

"Calm down. I'm all right, Billy's all right, you're all right. The baby's perfectly fine. There's nothing to be angry about."

"It almost got you. And you'd have been crushed between the wall and the Bullet Bill." Pink's voice was stressfully pained.

"But it's okay. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, Link!" She jumped over to him and hugged his legs together, setting him off balance.

"Hey!" he yelled as he fell over on his back.

Pink giggled and hugged his chest, resting her head on his heart, listening to it beat.

"Uhm... can we go now?"

"Oh... right!" Pink giggled and got off of him.

They ignored the door near them and walked on through the tunnel-like passage until they came to a door with wood blocking it off and a bit of a cliff that Link could clmb easily. Pink just jumped up onto the platform and to avoid the Bullet Bills that came near, entered a green pipe. Link followed her, Billy still in his arms. They came out near a few blue blocks that Link knew would fall due to his experience with them while he was with Green. "Pink, we gotta watch the blocks. That's what happened with Green... he was falling and I... well..." Link finished modestly, "I helped him back up. And he helped me up, too."

"So I heard." Pink smiled brightly. Link returned the expression.

"It was nothing, really."

"Let's go, huh?"

"Yeah."

Link patted Billy and started after Pink, running quickly and pacing her as the blocks fell out from underneath their feet and new ones fell into place just barely in time for them to make it. The solid ground at the other side felt so wonderful to both of them after running across the unstable blue blocks. Then, without warning, Link felt anger building inside him. He didn't understand it. Then he realized... it was happening again. In his heart of hearts he let out a cry of dispair that was lost to his outer demeanor. And there was a chuckling sound. He drew his sword and a sadistic smile came to his face. He wanted to kill the Yoshi and steal the baby. Take the baby to Master. Then there was a shooting pain in his ankle that caused him to drop to one knee and broke the spell of anger that had possessed him. It was a good thing the Yoshi's back had been turned, a dim corner of Link's mind told him. He looked at his ankle to see Billy near him whimpering. The dog had realized that something was wrong. She'd bitten him to snap him out of it. Link smiled and petted her.

"Good girl, Billy. The next time that happens, you let me know, okay." He put his sword back in its sheathe on his back and returned to his talk with the dog. "But if I'm not going for a Yoshi, don't bite me, okay?"

The dog seemed to understand and Link picked her up and showed Pink the pipe leading up and out of the death trap.

_Meanwhile:_

"Kamek, it didn't work this time," Mitch reported back to the Magikoopa.

"Ah, butt-nuggets."

"WHAT?!?" Carl asked. "Butt-nuggets! I never heard anyone call chicken-nuggets that before!"

"That's not what I was talking about, Carl!" Kamek interjected. "What are you doing on the communicator! I told you to only use it in case of emergencies!"

"Well, it WAS an emergency! I had to know what 'butt-nuggets' were!"

"I REALLY hate my life. Do your jobs, you pathetic Toadies! Kamek out."

"Me? Pathetic?" Carl asked. "He's JOKING!"

_Where Link and Pink are:_

Link and Pink came out of the pipe near a Shy Guy and a yellow-petalled flower that dropped its petals when something fell near it. Pink and Link ran past both, the Shy Guy yelling obscenities at both of them for ruining its day. Billy ran ahead, scaring away a troop of Marching Mildes in the process. Link and Pink laughed and reached the arrow bubble that Billy was standing at soon after. Link picked up the dog and jumped on the ball, landing on a red segmented bridge. Pink was soon with them. The group went down a twisted staircase of red segments to find another fat Shy Guy. Pink ate it, making Link give her a "what did I tell you about those things?" look. There was another wall of Lakitus that Link and Pink passed effortlessly with Billy trailing them. Then they came to a floating bubble with a strange object in it. Link examined it perfunctorily, confused by its intricacies.

"What IS that?!?" he asked, completely befuddled.

"It's a car. A transportation vehicle. Wanna try being one?" Link nodded and both of them popped the bubble togehter. Billy and baby Mario were put in a bubble by which floated the four regular sized eggs and the two huge ones. Link was still rather disconcerted at the way his body twsted and morphed into impossible shapes. Eventually he became a car and was ready to continue onward. Two Tap Taps were walking right where Link and Pink needed to travel and Link watched to see what Pink would do. She stretched something and her axles extended in order to avoid the Tap Taps altogether. Link tried it, feeling the strangeness of it all, but it worked for him as well as it had for her. Three, and then four more Tap Taps wereencountered and avoided in the same manner. Link noticed Pink extended her axles again to get up onto a ferris wheel of five platforms. He did the same and arrived at the top of a cliff. There were two more bubbles. Pink broke one and Link took the other. Again they both raised themselves over three Tap Taps. There were multiple small cliffs that both jumped off of. The next thing they knew, there was a bigger cliff that they couldn't stop to check out. Both winced as they fell and hit the ground.

"What in the monkey?!?" said a voice. Link turned to see two Tap Taps in a little secluded spot in the cliff that they had just jumped off of.

"Don't pay attention to it! Maybe if we leave it alone, the alien will follow suit!"

"Wow! Real live ALIENS!" The Tap Tap took a picture of Link and Pink in car form. as they sped off.

"Dude, that was SO awesome!" the other Tap Tap responded.

"No kidding, man," Link could dimly hear the first say as he quickly left hearing range of the Tap Taps. Link and Pink fell off a small cliff and hit their resective morphing blocks. They walked a little bit further, laughing about the Tap Taps and their "alien encounter". Pink had had to explain aliens to Link, but he caught on pretty quick. She was proud of him... and liked him a lot, no doubt! Too soon, they reached the stand of trees by which Blue was standing. Pink relayed Brown's message with skepticism as Link played with Billy, who had been returned to him as soon as he'd hit his morphing block, as had baby Mario been to Pink. Blue nodded to her and called for Link to get ready for the next leg of the journey.

* * *

I was rereading this fic and thought to myself "Holy crap! Link's had a four chappy famine! :O" and decided that I could joke with him and Pink's fangirl "Oh m'gosh! Lemme take care of you!" atitude. XD Well, have fun with it! I like reviews... even if their sole purpose is to say that my writing is crap. If you think so, just lemme know how to change it to make it better. If it has to do with the tone of the fic, then I can't help ya. It's stayin' goofy beyond all reason. MWAHAHA! Oh, gosh... I'm really hungry now... CHINESE FOOD IS YUMMAH! (Yeah, I get Chinese 'cauz my sis is out at a sleep-over... though they probably won't be doing much sleeping... XD) Oh, and the Shy Guys and fast food idea was originally Starrgrl24's. XD I steal so much from her! But she lets me, so it's all good... or she hasn't complained about it yet... *looks to both sides and sneaks away Ninja style*


	17. Chapter 17 Blue, Link, and the Ghost

Blue: HOLY CRAP!!! SHE ACTUALLY LISTENED TO ME!!!

Meta Knight: She was SUPPOSED to update TLOMK!

Ras: No! She already said she's behind in VD!!!

Han: SHE HASN'T UPDATED HNA IN EVER!!!

Indy: I kinda wanna see how Ark is gonna turn out…

Link: Heh… I'm in all of those… XD

Alan Grant: *walks in* TYPE Jurassic Encounters!

Haninator: *holds temples* NOOOO!!!! SHUT UUUPPP!!!!

Everyone else: :/

Haninator: Thank you! First things first: I'm gonna type YNG. Starrgrl's been waiting faaarrr to long for me to be comfortable.

Starrgrl: I have come for the fic!

Haninator: Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Is that a… sword…?

Starrgrl: TYPE IT NOW!!!!

Haninator: *looks around for Link* LIIINK?!? BODYGUARD?!?

Link: *looks up while eating peppermint patties* Huh?

Haninator: HELP!

Link: *steps in between me and Starrgrl* It's not wise to kill the author… that only ensures that the fic will never be completed.

Ian Malcolm: *walks in* Chaos Theory states that it is impossible for her to consistently update all of her fics, let alone start new ones in the next two days because she has access to Twilight Princess.

Haninator: YOU KNOW TWILIGHT PRINCESS IS AWESOME!!!!

*flashback*

Haninator is on the floor playing through the Lakebed Temple.

Haninator: *catches a skullfish* HOLY CRAP!!! LOOK WHAT I DID!!!

Link: *eating toast* Aren't you hungry yet?

Haninator: *looks at watch and sees that it's 9:00* Meh. *continues playing*

Link: This can't be good for you, you know.

Haninator: I'm having fun, okay! WHOA!!! IT'S A GIANT FROG!!!! *lets the tadpoles hit her shield* WHOA!!! *uses spin attacks to kill them* HA HA HA HA HA!!!! *frog jumps in the air* Ah, crap. *shadow is practically above Haninator* NO NO NO NO NO!!!! *rolls out of the way* HA HA HA!!! *attacks the frog's tongue*

Link: Just go eat breakfast!

Haninator: Get off my case! *frog coughs up a black nasty coated chest* EWWW!!! That's disturbing!

Link: *swallows* Well… you didn't have to OPEN it afterwards!

Haninator: If I was hungry before… I'm not now!

Link: :/ Mission failed.

Han: I WANNA WATCH TV, DOGGONEIT!!!

Haninator: When I'm DONE!!!

Han: :/ Link, TRY HARDER!!!

Link: *sighs and continues eating toast*

*end flashback*

Ian Malcolm: A testament to Chaos being the fact that she hasn't actually started the chapter yet.

Haninator: Ah, forget your Chaos Theory! I'm gonna prove it wrong! Maybe… If I have the motivation and the time… XD

Malcolm: *shakes his head*

Link: Haninator doesn't own anything… not even the storyline of this fic!

Haninator: That's not true! I own the idea of you coming in! And some of the jokes in it! I also own a Wii!

Link: They know that.

Haninator: I know… I'm just proud. XD

Chapter 17 Link, Blue, and the Potted Ghost

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" Link responded to Blue's calls. A little while later, Blue and Link, carrying Billy, arrived at a pit made of bricks out of which the only exit was a green warp pipe. "Whoa… more lava… I'll _never_ understand why Kamek would put _lava_ in his _castles!_ Aren't you supposed to _live_ in a _castle?"_

"It's _Kamek_ we're talkin' about. He makes_ no sense!" _Blue responded.

"I know, but it's just the idea! He's severely messed-up! I think his parents dropped him on his head when he was a baby."

_Where Kamek is:_

"I resent that!" Kamek yelled at his crystal ball.

"KAMEK IS TALKING TO HIS LOVER AGAIN!!!" A Koopa yelled from down the hall in a rather disturbed sounding voice.

"I AM NOT!!!!" Kamek yelled back, only managing to disturb the Koopa and his friends even more. "I hate my life," Kamek banged his head against the table a few times.

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING IN THERE, KAMEK!!!"

"Oh, goodness…"

_Back with Blue and Link:_

Link and Blue jumped onto the platform that was floating above the lava, rising and falling methodically. There was a fireball jumping out of the lava in a given pattern, which Blue promptly ate. Link's eyes expanded for a moment, then became normal. He'd seen the Yoshis eat many strange creatures. The difference between a Yoshi eating a Marching Milde and a little fireball had lost its lasting effect on him.

A flying Shy Guy approached them and taunted them, "Why don't you take a swim in the lava? You two look like you could use a relaxing bath!"

"I'm gonna kill him," Link said angrily, drawing the Master Sword and swinging it at the Shy Guy. The creature dodged, diving below the blade as Blue's tongue shot out and captured it. "Good catch," Link complimented, smiling. The duo jumped onto two other moving platforms and rode a third one to a stone-brick made corridor. The platform dropped out from beneath them and fell towards the lava as Link and Blue jumped to the safer ground. A few minutes later, they leapt across four more platforms that were the only refuge from the lava underneath. The group went up the warp pipe that was at the end of the corridor and came out near a floor covered with blue spiked balls. Link was reminded of his early wounds on his journey with Yellow, which had thankfully healed.

"Blue," Link said, "We've gotta plan this well… those balls over there… with the arrows on them… that are spinning… let's use them to go up there." Link pointed to a pipe that was on a precarious-looking ledge above where they were.

"Yeah… that makes sense… Let's go for it." Blue wasted no time in jumping onto the nearest arrow ball and floating upwards to the pipe. Link, still holding Billy firmly, yet gently, jumped onto the other arrow ball and followed. Blue went down the pipe with Link pursuing him.

The first thing Link noticed when they entered the new pipe was a light that seemed to be following Blue and him. "Blue… uh… is this normal?"

"Kamek. When are you gonna learn, Fairy-boy?"

"Shut up! I know it's Kamek, but does this always happen on your island?"

"Only when Kamek's around."

"I see…"

"Yeah… he defied logic a while ago and… um… continues to do so from time to time."

"Only from time to time? Why didn't you guys banish him _long _ago?!?" Link asked, drawing out the word "long".

"To tell the truth, we were too scared to."

"But yet you're willing to take a random baby to his parents."

"I know… logic fails us from time to time."

"No kidding."

"Down here," Blue said, jumping down to follow curve of the pipe. Link followed, twisting his body lithely in order to make it down the pipe Blue had chosen.

When they emerged from the pipe, there was a green pipe spewing Shy Guys every which way. In addition to those Shy Guys, there were ghost Shy Guys passing bombs down their line. "Blue… they're at it again…" Link said, pointing at the ghost Shy Guys and shaking his head.

"Yeah… just try to keep up. They'll fail at hitting you if you keep moving."

"I know."

When the duo leapt across a gap, the flower-shaped rock with an evil face painted on it fell and rolled toward them. "Look, a welcoming committee. How thoughtful," Link said sarcastically, leaping over the rock as Blue did the same. In order to clear the rock, Link and Blue wound up jumping high enough to get caught in some strange yellow spongy material.

Once it released them, Link's eyes went as wide as bowling balls. _"What was that?"_ he asked.

"I have no idea and I don't think I wanna know."

The twosome faced similar obstacles on the way to the end of the hallway, found a flower pot, which Link smashed with the Megaton Hammer. Link picked up the key that was at the bottom of the pile of shattered ceramic pieces and wet flowers and put it in the pouch he wore on his belt. They ran back through the hallway and returned through the pipe. They came out near a warp pipe and a spiked log and a question marked turntable. "I say we egg it," Link said.

"Yeah," Blue said, picking up an egg as Link did the same and threw it at the turntable. The spiked log rose a few feet. When it was high enough for both of them to pass under, they ran beneath it and ran to the pipe at the end of the corridor. The pipe led to a locked door. Link pulled out the key used it on the door. The duo walked through a small length of pipe and jumped up a few white block steps and continued to another pipe. There was another turntable with a spiked log attached near a cliff with a platform that moved vertically in a set pattern. Blue threw a few eggs at the turntable and the two passed under it and jumped onto the platform. They jumped over a few more gaps and were again face to face with another spiked log. A few eggs later, Link, Billy, and Blue were on the proper side of the log.

Metallic blue spiked balls littered the walls of the corridor as it changed directions, moving vertically rather than horizontally. Link and Blue used the arrow balls that were nearby to rise to the top, albeit slowly. Once they made it to the top, Blue threw an egg at a suspiciously single spiked ball. The egg bounced off the spike and back to hit the cloud that had appeared after the egg hit the spike and a door dropped down, which Link and Blue entered.

The room was filled with corridors whose walls became transparent when Link and Blue walked through them. Link set Billy down and she started barking viciously. Link wasn't surprised when six bandits attacked them from all possible angles. Billy jumped at one of them, managing to destroy it soon later while Link took out the Megaton Hammer and started bashing them. Blue ground-pounded as many of them as he could and a few seconds later, they were all dead. Link smiled and put away the hammer in order to give Billy a thorough ear-scratch.

"Not bad. Hey… do you see those pots up there?" Blue asked, pointing to four flower pots that were scattered among the platforms. "You take those two, I'll take these two."

"Okay," Link said, moving toward the two pots Blue had designated for him. He heard a crash, then a second, but Blue only let out a monstrous groan. Link took it to mean that Blue hadn't found the key and started smashing both pots with the Megaton Hammer. The first pot yielded nothing, but the second gave him a key. He let out a happy yell and Blue smiled. Link picked up Billy and they all made their way to the locked door. They used the key to gain access to a short hallway with many flower pots all over. At the end of the hallway was a set of red doors with gold spheres studding it.

Beyond those doors was a drop that neither Link nor Blue had expected. "Ah, crap… This ain't gonna feel nice when we land," Link said, trying to joke and failing miserably. They hit the floor beneath them, oddly unhurt.

Before they knew what was happening, Kamek flew over on his broom and said, "Yoshi-dear, that baby is going to cause disaster to befall the Koopas. So give him here before you accidentally get hurt!" The Magikoopa took a moment to throw magic dust on the flower pot that was sitting on the floor near them and then flew away as a ghost came out of the pot.

"Maybe if we… push the ghost off the edge…"

"Ah, forget that! I've got the Megaton Hammer!" Link yelled, smashing the flower pot. The ghost flew out.

"Thanks for freeing me! I've been stuck in here for _ages!"_ the ghost exclaimed, flying away.

"That has to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen…"

"Yeah, well… it's cooler than it blowing up," Link said as a giant key appeared and they escaped the castle.

"True, true."

Link cuddled Billy while Blue talked to Green.

"Okay, I suppose we can let you get some rest," Green said to Link. "I mean, after all, you've done a lot so far."

"Thanks." Link smiled and continued playing with Billy.

This was fun to write! :D Thank you Starrgrl for getting me back into my Yoshi vibe! :D This may mean… A SOONER UPDATE. XD YAY!

Link: After she plays about a day's worth of Twilight Princess…

Haninator: YAY!!! I GET TO PLAY TWILIGHT PRINCESS!!! :D

Link: Oh, gosh…

Haninator: BYE, BYE, MOO, MOO! BYE, BYE, MOO, MOO! BYE, BYE, MOO, MOO! CEBU!!! XD Oh… REVIEW! XD

Link: Don't ask. You DON'T wanna know.

Fanfiction had an evil moment this morning… DX This would have been up WAAAY sooner…


End file.
